Happy and Hanna: One Shots
by OutlawQueeenn
Summary: One Shots for the King and Queen of destruction and trouble. Before The Crow's Nest and An Outlaw's Love. Starting with what began their entire relationship together.
1. San Fran: Morning After

I walked through the kitchen of my apartment and instantly went for the coffee maker. I hated coffee unless I was hungover and needed a pick-me-up. This was definitely one of those times where I needed about six pots of coffee to make it through this migraine. I didn't want to miss my classes today but I just didn't see myself actually focusing in them so today was going to be a lay in bed, watch movies all day type of day and I was perfectly ok with it being a lazy day.

As soon as I started the coffee maker, I walked into the living room to pick out a movie to watch. I noticed all the clothes lying around but half of them weren't mine. Oh my god, who the fuck's clothes were on my living room floor? Jesus Christ, it better not be Justin's clothes… I don't have time to be explaining to his whiny ass that I don't want to get back together and drunken sex that I can't even remember is not something I look forward to putting on my record.

I heard a groan come from the kitchen and started shaking my head… Justin's not a morning person, what the fuck is even going on? I rolled my eyes and walked back into the kitchen. Seeing the heavily tattooed man that I had only seen in Charming at the SAMCRO clubhouse kind of freaked me out.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my damn house?" I asked, leaning against the counter across from where he was standing and folding my arms on my chest.

He turned around and looked at me, a scowl on his face. That's when it hit me… Happy fuckin' Lowman was standing in my kitchen, wearing nothing but boxers. Oh fucking jesus… I fucked Happy Lowman! Wait a minute, what the fuck happened last night? What kind of liquor did I consume last night?

"If you don't remember me then I really didn't do my fuckin' job right." He walked closer to me, standing directly in front of me.

I shrugged my shoulders and smirked. "I don't know, maybe you should refresh my memory." Of course I was gonna flirt with him, it's Happy Lowman standing in front of me. Not some pansy ass little fucker; I was gonna enjoy this, whether we had sex again or not.

"You sure about that, little girl?" He put his hands on either side of my body, bracing himself on the counter behind me.

"What happened last night? How'd you even get here?" My eyebrows raised, curiosity finally getting the best of me.

He smirked at me as if this was actually amusing. "You found out I've been protecting you and invited me over. We drank a lot, fucked a lot and now we're here." He moved closer to me. "Oh, and if you don't remember, you have to go shopping soon."

I looked at him confused, what in the hell? "Great to know… wait, why?"

He started grinning as he backed away from me. "I ripped up a lot of shit. Next time, don't put on more clothes when you get out of the shower."

"Who said I was up for more rounds of cheap sex?" I smirked at the tattooed man, wanting to laugh but I was going to hold back. If I had to guess, sex with Happy was nothing less than mind-blowing and fantastic… He's a fuckin' God, sex with him couldn't be bad, I refuse to even entertain the thought.

Happy's hands found my hips and jerked me forward, toward him. "Cheap sex? You must've lost your fuckin' mind, little girl." His hands landed on my ass and lifted me up. "Why'd you want me to come here last night?" He set me down on the counter and stood between my legs.

"Calm down, killer… I'm sure it was great. Shit, I don't even know… Guess because you're a Son and me being the daughter of a First Nine, thought I'd play nice." I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't guess I anticipated you fucking me into amnesia though…"

Happy looked up at me, wearing a triumphant smile. "I better go… Be careful, little girl. You seem to like trouble and I'm tired of saving you from the little problems you get yourself into." He moved to walk away but I hopped off the counter and grabbed his arm before he could leave the kitchen.

"Wait… where are you going?" I asked, turning him around to face me.

He smirked at me before his eyes landed on the hand I still had resting on his bicep. "Don't worry about that, girl… Just go on about your day and maybe I'll run into you again."

I kept my hand in place, maybe applying a little pressure to just see if it'd affect him. It did but not in the way I was hoping, it just aggravated him. "If you're just gonna be watching me and making sure I'm not gonna get into trouble and I'm safe then why not just stay here with me all day?"

Happy shook his head. "You got to go to school, so go get ready... Don't worry about me." He pulled away from me and got closer to the door, picking up his clothes and putting them on in the process. He watched me the entire time, his eyes not leaving mine.

"I'm not going, hangovers and school is the worst mix, trust me. Stay here with me…. Please, Happy." I walked closer to him. He was one puzzle I wanted to solve, if I had it my way, I definitely would do it but something told me this was gonna be tough as hell.

He shook his head again but walked closer to me. "Stay out of trouble, little girl." He grabbed the back of my neck and jerked me toward him. Pressing his lips to mine, the kiss was heated and needy almost as if he didn't want to leave. He pulled away from me and walked toward the door. "I don't stay and hang out afterwards. Be lucky you even got a conversation with me, kid." With that he was out the door.


	2. San Fran: Bad News

The blonde paced her bedroom, hitting the stick on her hand as she tried to work through the insane thoughts pushing their way around her racked brain. The bars on the little screen meant she was pregnant. And that's exactly what was appearing on the screen.

Pregnant. How the fuck can I be pregnant? I can't be pregnant… Oh fuckin' hell. There's only one person this thing can belong to…. Happy fuckin' Lowman. Shit… I don't even have his number. I don't even fuckin' know where he is. I don't know how to get in touch with him. Fuck him… I don't want to talk to him. He thinks he's fuckin' God or something… I'm supposed to be lucky to even have a conversation with him? Fuck that shit.

I walked into the living room of my apartment where my roommate, Jessie was sitting. "Hey, where's Benji?" I sat down on the couch, watching her flip through television channels on the TV.

"On the balcony. You wanna watch a movie?" She pulled her legs up to her chest, looking directly at me.

Jessie had black hair that came down past her shoulders; she always kept it up though… Only wearing it down on special occasions. She was short, shorter than me at least. She was about 5 foot, 2… Like a little pixie. She was a dancer and a damn good one, she was the one who got me into drawing and all the art classes here on campus. Jessie was Charming too, we'd be friends since we were eleven. She knew all about the Sons… well not all about them; she didn't know their secrets, like their true business venture or anything like that but she knew they existed, she knew they were totally badass and that I was affiliated because of my dad. Jessie was really outgoing and fun to be around but today, I just wanted to talk to Benji.

Benjamin Reeves was my other roommate; he was the sweetest thing ever too. Me and Jessie met him at freshman orientation when we were just looking around at all the clubs. We all became pretty close pretty fast but for some reason, me and Benji formed a closer friendship than him and Jessie had. Benji was gay but that didn't matter to us, hell if anything, it made us just a bit closer. I told him about SAMCRO, about how my dad, Piney, was a founding member and my brother, Opie, was now a Son. I told him about my brother's best friend, Jax and all the history we had together. Benji even knew about Happy Lowman and our brief history together. Of course Benji was going to hear about the latest bullshit that decided to join me in my life.

I shook my head no and stood up. "Maybe later, babe." I opened the sliding glass door and walked out onto the balcony. Taking a seat beside Benji, I sighed before laying my head on his shoulder. "Got a minute?"

"For you? I've got a million minutes. What's wrong?" He wrapped an arm around me and put his cigarette out, flicking it over the black fence in front of us.

"Remember that lovely one night stand between me and Grumpy, one of the seven dwarves?" I sat up and pulled my legs to my chest.

"How could I forget? We had to shop for hours buying you new stuff that he completely ripped to pieces… Bet it was some great sex though." Benji shot me one of his joking smiles, making me him in the chest for his last comment.

"That's the one… Before I say anything else, would you wanna take a road trip with me?" I grinned at him, hoping- no praying he'd agree to take the road trip with me.

"Just tell me where we're going and when we're leaving and I'll be there. Deal?" He jumped up, excitement fueling his voice.

"Tacoma, Washington… Hell, we can leave today if you want." I slowly stood up and passed him the pregnancy test. "I called the shop up there and they said he was working today and tomorrow. I'm going to tell him about it before I make any other decisions. I just don't want to go up there alone."

"You already packed, didn't ya?" I nodded my head and he smiled. "For me, too?" I shook my head and Benji crossed him arms. "If he doesn't want anything to do with it but you do, I've got your back, ok?" He pulled me into his arms before I could even get a sound out of my mouth.

"Go pack so we can hit the road and I'll go talk to Jess about all this." I pulled away from him and he nodded his head.

"Is she coming too?" I shook my head before we both walked back inside. We saw her asleep on the couch. Perfection… we don't have to explain anything. We can leave her a note and just go. "I'll be back. Grab some snacks or something. We'll take my car, ok?" I nodded my head.

I grabbed the stack of post-it notes we had sitting on the coffee table and the pen beside the stack and started the note.

**Me and Ben decided to take a road trip to Washington, we'll be back sometime late tomorrow. Call us if you need us; we love you. Smooches. **

I stuck the note on the coffee table beside her cell phone and got up to grab my bags. Grabbing Ben's keys of the coffee table, we started loading stuff into the car. He grabbed the bag full of snacks and I grabbed two pillows and a blanket from my room.

The ride to Tacoma was about 12 hours long so me and Benji decided to split the drive, him driving 6 hours and me driving the other 6 hours. He decided the drive the first 6 hours up there and he ended up making it halfway there in 5 hours.

I don't know how we did it but we ended up beating time and making to Tacoma in only 10 hours. It was about 8 at night when we pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. We checked into a room and got settled in before doing anything else.

I walked out of the bathroom in a pair of black shorts, strapless white and blue floral print shirt and the same color blue sandals. My hair was pulled up in a top knot and I was ready for a SAMTAC party. I always heard SAMTAC knew how to throw a good ass party so I definitely going to enjoy this.

"Maybe you oughta sleep with him one more time before you give him the news. You are hot shit, Hanna Michelle!" I stood by the door as he put on his black converse.

"Well thank you, darling. I'm glad someone approves." I winked at him, glad he actually liked my outfit. "I'm so fucking nervous I don't know what to do."

"You'll be fine now get your hot ass in that car and lead the way!" He swatted at me and we walked out the hotel room. Pulling into the lot, I spotted all the motorcycles lined up and I swear this damn place mirrored Teller-Morrow.

SAMTAC used an automotive shop as their front, too, except they called the business Tacoma Automotive Repair Shop. I parked the car and we both got out of the car.

The first person I spotted was Lee Hill, SAMTAC's president. I hadn't seen him since my graduation party that Opie and Jax insisted on throwing. Lee was a nice guy, he was a lot like Chibs: very nice and calm until you threaten his safety, his brother's safety or his family's safety.

Me and Benji walked up to him and I hugged him. "Hi Uncle Lee. I'm looking for one of your Sons."

"How ya doin', baby girl? What'd he do to my sweet baby girl?" He looked between me and Benji, making me laugh.

"I'm good, doing good. This is my friend Ben, from school. I just needed to talk to him, only he can help me out with my current problem." I looked at Benji and noticed he was looking at the boxing ring behind Lee. I spotted Happy in the ring and nodded my head toward him. "There he is now… Thanks Uncle Lee."

Before he could say anything else, me and Benji walked off toward to the ring. "Maybe you should do this by yourself, I'm gonna mingle with them." He pointed toward a group of sweetbutts.

"Gee thanks, jerk. Tell them you're close with all the Sons and you might actually get a conversation out of them." I smirked at him; he gave me a confused look but still left me to fend for myself.

I saw Happy get out of the ring and get swarmed by sweetbutts and I just wanted to throw up. He walked into the clubhouse with no one, leaving all the little sweetbutts by the ring as he gathered his stuff. Now was my chance, I had to do this. I couldn't back out now.

I walked into the clubhouse and spotted Happy sitting at the bar so here it was, my chance. I had to talk to him , no matter what his opinion might be. So I walked up to him, pushing fear aside.

"I've been trying to get in touch with you… can we talk or something?" I stood beside Happy as he nursed a beer. I looked around the Tacoma clubhouse and saw a few patched members playing pool. I recognized a spiky, blonde-haired man but she chose not to address him. He'd been at the SAMCRO clubhouse a lot with Happy.

He looked at me in shock, almost falling off the stool he was sitting on. "What the fuck are you doing here? Did you come up here by yourself?" I shrugged and crossed my arms.

"Look, it's important. Can we just talk somewhere private?" Happy groaned and stood up, leading me toward his dorm room in the SAMTAC clubhouse. He reached his room and unlocked the door, he kicked the door closed with his boot and I could feel his dark eyes boring into me. I turned around to look at him and I swear he knew something was wrong. He looked me over a few times before his dark eyes met my eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't know how this happened… I mean I know but I thought we were at least smart about this."

"What is it, little girl?" I could hear the annoyance in his voice. Fuck…

I looked down at her hands and felt the tears I'd been trying to keep at bay roll down my cheeks. I looked back up at the tattooed man standing in front of me. "I'm pregnant…"

Happy felt a rush of anger wash through him. He felt like a dumbass, he was angry… but only at himself. He tried to read her emotions but she mostly looked remorseful and sad.

"Look, it was just a onetime thing…right? From what I know, I like you a lot and all, but I felt wrong keeping this from you." I just bowed my head again and waited for the yelling to begin.

I had heard plenty of things about Happy Lowman from Jax and Opie when we were growing up. He was a stone-cold killer, he didn't care about anything and he'd hurt you in an instance. I almost found that all amusing but only because I didn't want to believe that he was just so cold. We all admired Happy growing up; anyone that dedicated to protecting his friends had to be respected. I especially respected him, apart from the school girl crush I always had for him, I considered him a pretty genuine person. Every time he came around the SAMCRO clubhouse, he didn't have much to say but he'd always speak to me, he'd always keep his attention on me if I was at a party. And while it was kind of strange, I didn't mind. But those feelings were years old and now I'm stuck in a totally different place that I ever imagined with this man. We're trying to figure out what to do about the baby we conceived and I can't help but wonder how the hell we even got this far with each other.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Goddamn it, little girl." I watched Happy run a hand over his face; he sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. "Goddamn it… I knew you'd be the death of me. Fuck. What do you want to do about it?" Happy looked up at me after taking a few deep breathes and I watched his entire demeanor change in an instant. "This was not a onetime thing and you know it…"

Confusion washed through my mind but I still stepped toward this man, still trying to stop my tears. I knelt down in front of him and pulled his hands into mine. "I'm sorry, Happy… I'm really sorry. I don't know… I just don't… I don't know." We stared at each other for a few minutes. "We can't keep it, it's a bad idea. Right? I mean I've heard about you and being a dad definitely doesn't sound like something you'd do." He stood up and walked over to one of his drawers and opened the top drawer. He grabbed the envelope and walked back toward me, handing me the envelope. I felt him watching me as I pulled a stack of cash out. "Uh what the hell? Are you sure this is what you want to do? If you want to do something else, you're free to speak up." I looked up at him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I want you, kid. If it's mutual and some shit happens between us then our time will come again. This is right, Hanna. We don't know how to take care of a fuckin' kid. What the hell are we gonna do with a kid? Just fuck it up, ya know? This is the best solution I got for ya." I watched Happy take another deep breath before grabbing a pack of cigarettes out of his cut pocket, taking one out, instantly putting it between his lips, he lit it.

I nodded my head and stuck the envelope in my purse. "What do you mean it wasn't a onetime thing?"

He looked up at me and smirked. "You know damn good and well that you can't get me out of your mind, just like I can't get you out of mine. I came up here to try to push all that shit away but it only made shit worse."

I nodded my head again. "I guess so. I better go, don't want Lee to think I'm fucking you back here. I'll see ya around, right?"

"Yeah, kid, you will. I'll be back in the city on Saturday, maybe I'll come by." He stood up and jerked me toward him. "Stay out of trouble, kid."


	3. San Fran: Checking In

Happy Lowman was a man of few words. He hated people in his business, especially his personal business but sometimes he had to endure his brothers and how nosey they could be.

They were all present two nights ago when one of Sons of Anarchy founding member's daughter came barreling onto their lot, into their party in search of the Tacoma Killer. They didn't miss the way he led her to his dorm room and they definitely didn't miss the amount of time she spent behind the closed door of Happy's room.

But there was one foolish man who dared himself to step up to Happy and question him: Kozik. Kozik had known Happy for a very long time, they didn't prospect together but there was a time when they both were nomads together and that's how they met. Instantly striking up a close friendship, the men were almost inseparable, unless their beds were being occupied at night, then they'd stray away from each other.

The men of SAMTAC expected Kozik to already have the answers to their questions of the Killer and the Princess of SAMCRO but he surprised them all with closed lips and wondering gestures just like them.

Kozik sat beside Happy at the bar. Leaning forward, he took the bottle of Jack from the counter and grabbed two shot glasses. Readjusting himself back on the stool, he passed one of the shot glasses toward Happy and the man looked at him gratefully.

"Tell me you aren't fuckin' Opie's little sister…" The way he said it was so casual as he filled the shot glasses to the brim.

Happy drank the liquor, calmly placing the shot glass back on the bar top and shrugged his shoulders. "What's it to you?"

Kozik cast a glance toward the Tacoma Killer, a smile painting itself onto the blonde's face. "What aren't you tellin' me, man?"

A deep, rich chuckle vibrated Hap's chest and he nodded his head. "I gotta get back to San Fran before it gets too late. I'll be there for a while so try to hold shit down, a'ight?"

Happy knew Kozik wasn't going to let that conversation just go, but he figured he could put the man off for a little bit until he could figure out what was happening to him.

Was he getting feelings for the blonde beauty? He didn't know much about her, except the information that he acquired from keeping his eye on her over the course of four months. He'd learned a lot of things about Hanna Winston but the only thing that seemed to keep him from treating her like the common sweetbutt he'd bedded before was the simple fact that he constantly thought about her.

Whether it be her smile, her ocean blue eyes, the way she moaned his name when he buried himself deep inside her during their brief experiences that happened almost two months ago… Happy Lowman was getting hooked. Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't scared of him… He couldn't place it. He just craved her attention. He wanted her and he wanted her bad.

He had a lot of time to himself on the twelve hour ride back to San Francisco. He spent most of it thinking about her and the other part of the time was spent thinking about how he was even going to be able to keep any distance from her when all he wanted to do was be so damn close to her.

These feelings were foreign to him but it didn't stop him from having them. He couldn't place it but somewhere between driving over the golden gate bridge and parking his motorcycle in front of her apartment building, he decided that he wasn't going to keep his distance; he was going to be close to her. He was going to be near her and he didn't give a damn about what anyone had to say about it.

He noticed her car was parked two spaces down from his motorcycle and approached the apartment. Walking the short flight of stairs, he pounded on the door. He waited for it open and when it finally did, he surely wasn't disappointed.

In front of stood the very reason for him even knocking on the door, for his new crazy ass feelings he had swimming around inside of him. Clad in a pair of black leggings and skin tight cheetah print crop top, Happy licked his lips at the sight of her.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Oh god, that voice could be the death of him if it wasn't her outfit that did him in.

"Yeah it is. I had to fuckin' see you. Is everything good with you?" As Hanna moved aside, he walked in the apartment and stopped in front of the couch. She pointed at it and nodded her head after she closed the door and walked further into the living room.

"Yeah, everything's good. Doctor told me to expect some symptoms, but everything seemed to go alright." Hanna sat down beside him, bringing her legs up to the coffee table. "You could've called; you didn't have to drive all this way."

"Had to see ya, didn't want to talk on the damn phone. Where you goin' dressed like that?" Happy waved his hand over her and raised his eyebrow. "Can't stay out of trouble if you go out lookin' that good."

"Movies with someone, later… What's going on? Why'd you have to see me?" Hanna crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrow. Worry was trying to seep its way into her mind as she continued to question the man sitting beside her. Granted, she didn't mind seeing him and him being at her apartment; she was curious… what had him sitting there, tapping his leg like a madman.

Happy chuckled. A date? She just had an abortion and she was already going on a date. He'd be damned. "Nothing's goin' on, kid. Believe it or not, I kinda missed ya." He propped his legs up on the coffee table and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No sweetbutts at the clubhouse to give you any attention?" Hanna inquired, half jokingly, half serious.

"Watch your mouth, little girl." Happy pointed a finger at her. How dare she?

Hanna smirked. "Or what? You gonna put me in the ground like everyone else who's crossed you? Oh please, look at you… You're fuckin' shaking." Hanna jumped up, feeling her blood pressure rise as did her anger. "Admit it, Happy… you're getting feelings. I can tell by the way you're looking at me. You gave up on that whole protection bullshit when you decided to leave for a month and what now? You're back, using that as your angle so you can still see me whenever you want."

Happy jumped off the couch and grabbed her by her upper arms, applying pressure; he pushed her toward the sliding glass window. Affectively pinning her to the door by a hand to her hip, their faces were inches apart. "You think I won't hurt you just because you're the little princess of Charming? Bitch, you got another thing coming. You're nothing special… Why do you think I'd be getting feelings for you, huh? Because you were pregnant with my kid? You're not the first, probably won't be the last…" He spat at her, venom lacing his words.

"Fuck you! You can rot in hell, you sorry piece of shit… Now get the fuck off me and get out of my house!" Hanna pushed at his chest but he didn't budge. With a little more force, she pushed at his chest again and he fell backwards a little. His feet catching him before he could hit the floor, he watched her stalk toward him. He stayed in the same spot as if he was glued to that particular spot, he watched her raise her hand and watched as the hand connected with his face. Earning himself a very stinging cheek and a few tears rolling down the blonde's face.

"Don't fuckin' cry, kid. I'm an asshole, don't fuckin' listen to me." He grabbed her hands that were now covering her face and pulled to him. "I'm sorry, kid… stop. Just stop fuckin' crying." Apologies were foreign from the Killer but he'd definitely issue one out if need be and he definitely thought now was a perfect time for be apologizing. Hanna didn't deserve his rude words, he knew that from the get go.

Happy stood there, holding the blonde beauty as she cried and it finally hit him why she was really crying. Not because he was a monumental asshole but because he made a reference to the short-lived pregnancy. Not only did he refer to it but he made a bad reference and decided to bring it up in a bad manner. The abortion was still fresh to them and whereas, he shouldn't have used it against her either way, it stilled happened and he couldn't take it back now.

They both thought the abortion of the pregnancy was the best solution, granted Hanna felt like a colossal hypocrite considering she hated abortions and thought negative thoughts, she went out and had one herself. Just because they both agreed the abortion was what was best for everyone, it didn't change the fact that her feelings were hurt and she was actually saddened by the entire situation.

They stood like that, melted into each other for what seemed like hours because Happy pulled her down the hallway and into her bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and watched as she scrambled to be comfortable on the bed, he kicked off his boots and placed his cut on the desk in the corner of the room before laying down beside her and pulling her into his arms and relaxing at the feel of each other.


	4. San Fran: Tattoos & Territory

**AN: * All one-shots will be in chronological order. The first chapter is meant to technically set their relationship together in motion (Regardless of them meeting way before Hanna goes to college.)**

**The second chapter is set a little over a month after the first chapter. The third chapter is set two-three days after the second chapter. The time intervals WILL change between chapters. Some will be days apart, others could be months apart. **

**This chapter happens to be set a couple months ahead… The pair has been together for a good year. The club doesn't know, only her friends & housemates know about their relationship. So as long as they are in her apartment in SF, no Sons will be in the chapters unless it's a phone call. **

* * *

I opened my eyes and immediately took in my surroundings. I was in the living room, on the couch. I slowly sat up as sharp pains shot through my head. Moving off the couch, I walked into the kitchen where I could smell coffee brewing. I wasn't sure why I was asleep on the couch but I knew that's not where I originally fell asleep.

I saw Happy standing in the kitchen and smirked. He was standing in his boxers and I swear he couldn't be more attractive. He was always up before me, I don't know why, but I suppose it has something to do with him being such a light sleeper but who really knows what keeps him from sleeping.

"Do you ever sleep?" I asked as I leaned up against the counter beside where he was standing, drinking his cup of coffee.

He turned to me, smirking. "Had some shit to take care of… Is that cool with you?" Club business… it was always about club business when he'd just up and disappear and then not tell me anything. But I knew it wasn't my place to know; if it was really important, then he'd tell me about it.

"Don't be a smart ass, Hap. You could've let me know that there was business to handle. Why was I on the couch?" I hopped up on the counter and crossed my legs. I watched him take another swig of coffee before he set the coffee mug on the counter and he moved in front of me, uncrossing my legs to stand between them. "What are you doing?" I crossed my arms over my chest as he rested his hands on my hips, pressing his fingers into my skin.

"Don't be worryin' about shit that doesn't concern you then. I came back here to you asleep on the couch, some music blaring and a empty bottle of Jack on the coffee table. That was about an hour ago." His hands moved up my body, slowly, tantalizingly. "Why don't we go back to bed?"

Hap pulled me off the counter and I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist. Holy shit, I missed him… he may've been gone for a couple of hours but every time he was actually here, it wasn't for long. He walked into my room and I fell on my bed as he hovered over me. "Was that even a question because it seems like it was more of a statement for the house?" I smirked up at him as he took off his cut, hanging it on the bed post. I sat up and grabbed the hem of his black t-shirt and pulled it over his head. I scanned over his tattoos, taking each one in. I couldn't stop myself from reaching out and tracing one of them that said _Filthy Few_.

"You gonna feel me up or fuck me?" His raspy voice could very well be my favorite thing about him if it was not the dimples that were deep as the Atlantic.

"What's it matter to you? Either way my hands are all over you, right?" I smirked at him before my fingers started tracing his smiley face tattoos. "What in the fuck do you have so many tattoos for? I mean, don't get me wrong- they're sexy as hell but you're covered, Hap…"

"There's a difference though. I'd prefer to be inside you right now, not trying to keep my patience while you grope me. I got all of them for you, baby… I knew you'd be turned on so I had to get them all."

I shoved at his chest, laughing a little. "Shut up asshole… Where's my tattoo at, though?" I smiled at him as I removed my hands from his abs and put them on my hips.

"Where's mine?" He smirked at me, winking at me during the process, before he pushed my hands away from my hips and placed his hands on my hips. "Oh that's right, you can get an anchor or feather or some shit but won't get something for your man. That's cold, baby… real cold." He jerked me closer to him.

"Oh but you can get smiley faces and snakes and skull heads and dragons but won't get something for your girl? I'm kind of hurt by this, Hap…" My smirk easily turned into a smile as we continued the game.

"What do you want me to get?" His hands moved to sit on my ass and he hoisted me up.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and started to run my hands over his chest. Looking over his body at all the tattoos I could see again. "Hmmmm." I hummed, looking between his dark eyes and his chest. "How about my name right here?" I pointed to a spot over his heart that wasn't covered by the huge snake that was inked on him. Before I knew it, he had me back on the bed, hovering over me while he settled himself between my legs, his face being buried into the crook of my neck.

"Why there?" He mumbled against the skin on my neck, his tongue slowly gliding across the exposed skin there.

"Because it's a good uncovered place. Maybe you should add a little crown to it, too." I was trying my best to keep my composure but I knew I was failing. "Oh… Mmm… Shit, Hap…" While he continued to lick, suck and nip at the skin on my neck, his hands found the hem of my soffee shorts and he pulled them off; then they found themselves gliding up my inner thighs trying to settle at one location.

"Oh fuck… you were waiting for me to come back, weren't ya? Goddamn, baby." He slowly started to rub at my clit. "How about you put my name right here?" He slowly started to kiss down my neck and on my chest. He stopped all movements and sat up on his knees. He pulled at the hem of his t-shirt that I was wearing, pulling it over my head and tossed it to the floor. "Put a smiley face right there." He pointed to my left boob. "And here." He pointed me to right hip bone. He pressed a kiss to the spots he pointed at.

"I'm just gonna be branded by you, huh?" I whispered, still trying to keep my composure as he kissed down my stomach.

"You're mine, people need to get that through their thick ass skulls." Happy looked at me and I turned my face, I definitely didn't want to face him. "You got that, little girl? You're mine."

I popped my head back to look down at him and I sat up. I heard Hap groan as he was pushed away from me. "Yeah I got it. I'm not stupid, Hap. But if you get to stake some claim on me then why can't I do the exact same?"

"That's what this is? You want me all to yourself?" He shook his head, a cocky grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and pushed him further away. "Where you goin'?"

"I have an exam to study for… why don't you go see what's going on in Charming." I lied… I didn't have an exam to study for, hell… I didn't have another class for a week but he didn't need to know that if he didn't already know it. I just didn't want to be around him right now. He's not gonna get the privilege of calming I'm his if I don't get the same privilege. Fuck that.

"No you don't… you're on spring break. Don't lie to me again. Talk to me." He pulled me back to him and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Fine, I don't have shit to do right now but I don't want to talk to you. Not until you realize that unless we both get to stake claim, I'm going to do whatever I want and see whoever I want."

"You can see people all you fuckin' want to but the minute some fucker puts his hands on my woman, I will fuckin' kill him. No fuckin' remorse, whatsoever. You understand me?" He lifted my chin so I would look at him and he pressed a rough kiss to my lips.


	5. San Fran: Quick Tempers

**AN: Friendly reminder that the one-shots are not written day after day.  
Here's something to help you wonderful readers out!**

**Chapter 1: Morning After: Timestamp: November 8, 2000  
Chapter 2: Bad News: Timestamp: January 21, 2001  
Chapter 3: Checking In: Timestamp: January 23, 2001  
Chapter 4: Tattoos & Territory: Timestamp: March 14, 2001**

* * *

**Timestamp: April 4, 2001. **

"Ms. Winston, can I have a word with you?" Professor Sonders moved to stand beside his podium as he looked out into his classroom, looking passed all his other students who were currently filing out of the room. He easily spotted the blonde and knew it was high time for the blonde to get back on track with her studies.

Hanna nodded her head as soon as she heard her professor's calm question. She continued to gather her books and stuff them into her bookbag before walking down the stairs to where Professor Sonders was still standing.

"Ms. Winston, is everything going ok with you? Your personal life ok?" Cut and dry, straight to the point, no beating around the bush at all.

Hanna's brow furrowed before she raised an eyebrow in confusion, she nodded. "Uh, yes sir… Why do you ask?"

The professor let out a nervous chuckle. Over the course of the semester, she'd come to notice what a real bitch her blonde student could be. He'd heard many conversations between Hanna and her classmates, all of which ending with Hanna releasing a wrath on each person that she conversed with. "I'm just concerned about your grade in my class. You came here on the first day, determined to pass and now I barely see you, your grade is quickly getting worse and I'm afraid you're going to fail if you don't start coming to class more and turning in all your assignments. I get it… You're young, gorgeous, having fun seems like the number one priority but you missed a lot of days in my Intro to Psychology class last year. The same thing happened here. You came into that class, excited to be there and then you randomly stop showing up, you missed half the semester in that class but I helped you as best I could… What's really going on, Ms. Winston? What's got you so distracted?"

She froze. Hanna was suddenly hit with the previous year's reasoning behind her lack of motivation in school. The abortion. "I had a tragedy strike my family and it threw me off. I'm sorry I haven't been to class lately, it's just the anniversary of the tragedy is coming up and it just has me a little off balance. What can I do to get my grade back up?"

"Why didn't you come to me sooner about this and the appropriate amount of time could've been given to you to grieve? Hanna, I could've helped you better if I had known it was a tragedy and not just another lazy student stuck in party mode." Sonders was a nice man, he loved his job and he loved each student he taught but for some reason, he had a different kind of interest for the blonde standing in front of him. No, it wasn't attraction—not that Hanna wasn't attractive, Hanna was beyond gorgeous but that wasn't what this was about. "Depending on the actual problem that occurred, I can help you a little more with the time interval you're in now. It's a little late for proper help."

"Because I honestly didn't care about school at the time, nothing mattered at the time… I'm sorry about it all. But it's no big deal anymore, everything is fine… I can attend all classes from now on. I'll pass, I promise." Hanna instinctively started to close herself off. No one was allowed passed an arbitrary line of closeness. Hanna didn't care; she refused to let anyone get close her right now. She was completely thrown off by the sudden concern that was casted in her direction by one of her professors.

"Hanna, you can talk to me… I'm not here to hurt you or try and destroy you. I'm here to help you; it's ok to confide in me… It won't leave this room ever."

"Look, it's nothing ok. It's nothing. It's over and done with and there's nothing more to it. Just leave it at that, please. I gave you the answers you're looking for- I'm going to stay true to my word and in a month, I'll take the final, pass the class and you won't have to deal with me again, ok?"

"Why are you so hell bent on shutting every human being out of your life, Hanna? You're so stuck on being by yourself and doing everything on your own that you refuse any help whatsoever." Sonders was actually getting a little agitated and Hanna could tell.

She laughed, she couldn't help it. "I don't need any damn help, ok? I'm doing just fine by myself." What Hanna wasn't letting anyone know was that her and her boyfriend had recently broken up because she caught him with another woman. She was devastated to say the least. Happy swore on everything that it was just a blowjob, it was just nothing. She asked him to leave her alone, not to follow her back to San Francisco and to stay away from her.

What she didn't know was he had left Tacoma the same night she did. He'd actually had Lee send down one of his brothers, Kozik. They had been holed up in a motel a few minutes away from Hanna's apartment. He'd been following her around town, keeping up his end of the bargain to protect her. Whether she was upset with him or not, he told the mother charter that he'd keep her well protected and he intended to do just that.

"Everything is fine with me, please just stop pushing me…" Hanna shrugged her shoulders and turned to walk away but was stopped by the sudden roar of motorcycles. _Shit. What the fuck is he doing here? _

"Ms. Winston, is everything ok?" The professor noticed the young woman's sudden halt and knew something had to be wrong. Hanna immediately snapped out of her thoughts and nodded her head. She walked up the stairs and out of the door, heading toward the building's exit on her right. She walked out the entrance of the building and spotted the Killer leaning against his Dyna, parked beside her black dodge challenger. She rolled her eyes and contemplated turning around and hiding out in the building until he left but she knew he wasn't going anywhere until they hashed their shit out.

"Is he what has you so twisted up?" The voice scared the hell out of Hanna but as soon as she turned around, she knew it was her meddling professor.

The exchange didn't go unnoticed by the SOA Killer. He flicked his cigarette to the ground and stalked toward his woman. Seeing now that the interaction was seemingly harmless, his need to attack washed away with simple protection over Hanna. Hap came up on his woman and a hand landed on her hip. The minute she felt his hand, she moved away from him. "Everything is fine, Professor. Have a nice weekend." Hanna turned away from both people and walked to her car.

Hearing the groan from Happy, she turned back to see him following her and she once again rolled her eyes. "Would you fuckin' stop being a bitch long enough to talk to me?" He shouted after her.

"Go to hell, Hap. I told you to leave me alone." Right as Hanna was about to open the door, she was jerked around and slammed against the car. "Jesus, Hap… just go away. I have nothing to say to you anymore… We're done, I'm done." Her face was blank, all seriousness called to keep her resolve.

"Nah, it doesn't work like that…" was all he said before his hands roamed down her body, past her ass to pick her up. Setting her on the hood of the car, he smirked at her gasp. "I'm not letting you go that easy… it's gonna take a lot more than some bitch to keep me away from you."

"You cheated on me, Hap! Not the other way around, I don't want to be with you anymore… I don't know how you expect me to get passed this but I'm not over it." Hanna pushed at his chest and when he didn't budge, she just crossed her arms under her boobs, pushing them up a little, revealing more cleavage out of the tank top and she looked away from him. Spotted her professor watching them, she quickly turned her head back to face Happy and frowned.

"Stop trying to fucking push me away… It was just a damn blow job, it's not a big deal. It's not like I was considerate enough to fucking get her off too." He stepped back, looking around them noticing Hanna's professor watching them, he raised his eyebrows. "What the fuck is that about?"

Hanna looked to where Happy has gestured and she shrugged her shoulders. "He won't try pushing me to tell him what's going on in my life to have me so unfocused in class."

"What's going on in your class?" Happy crossed his arms over his puffed chest after he pulled her crossed arms away from her chest. "Stop trying to piss me off with your little teasing shit."

"I'm not trying to do anything, it's not fault you like my body- that's on you, hot shot." Hanna raised an incredulous eyebrow at the man in front of her and she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just getting a little behind… My mind's on other shit right now."

"Oh bullshit, princess… you're trying to show off that damn hot body of yours because you think we broke up and you're trying to show me what I'm apparently missing. What's on your mind? Talk to me." Hap lit up the cigarette he pulled out of the carton before putting it back in his front pocket.

Hanna watched as he took a long drag from the cigarette before boring his dark onyx eyes into her. "We did break up, I'm not fucking around, Hap… I'm done with this. Don't worry about me, I'm fine… I'll be a-ok." Hanna moved to get off her car as soon as she stopped talking.

"Sir, there's a no smoking on the campus policy…" Hanna started smirking as she looked up from the ground to see her nosy ass professor standing near Happy.

"Congratulations…" Happy spoke flatly, pulling his shades back over his eyes and picking up Hanna's bookbag and purse on the ground, passing the contents to her.

"So please put out your cigarette and move on with your day…" Professor Sonders earned a snick from the blonde observant. She watched Happy look back at her and she could only imagine the sadistic thoughts he had about her professor.

"Come on, Hap, let's go home." She said the only thing she thought would get the man to get away from her professor and calm down from his quickly lifted temper.

"I don't think it's such a good idea you go anywhere alone with this man, Ms. Winston." The professor stepped forward, nervousness etched all over his face.

The blonde had to laugh, even for a second. "And tell me, Mr. Sonders, why is that?" The quick judgment that was always thrown at the Sons pissed her off… She hated how quick people were to judge the men. "You know what? I don't have time for this. Let's go, Hap. I'm ready to go home."

Hap watched with a raised eyebrow as his girl got into her car, slammed the door and turned over the ignition. He chuckled at the realization of her frustration and anger. It came out of nowhere and now, she was a force to be reckoned with and that fact alone had him all too excited to get back to her apartment and face the music. Roommates or not, he'd be damned if he didn't get his woman back. He jerked the professor out of the way of the car and start laughing. He quickly wrapped a hand around the man's throat and pushed him against the tree that was luckily so near. "Stay the fuck away from here. You teach the book shit and then leave her the fuck alone." He shoved the man further into the tree before stalking back towards his bike.

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you're thinking about these One-Shots. Hope it's letting you all see the couple in a different light than their constant fighting parental selves they are now ;)**


	6. San Fran: Grudges & Family Visits

**June 24, 2001**

Pacing her leaving, waiting too anxiously for a phone call that she was convinced that she wouldn't get, Hanna sat down on her couch with a look of disappointment and sadness. Right as she got comfortable on the couch, her phone started ringing. She sat up and grabbed it, reading the name, her mood was instantly boosted.

"Hey Big Brother!" Hanna chimed, entirely too eager to talk to him. "What's up?"

"_Hey Han, we're getting ready to head that way. We should be there in a hour or so… you sure you're free all day?" _Opie's voice came through the phone.

"Yeah, I'm free. I wouldn't have anything planned anyway if I knew you were planning a visit. Is everyone coming up here or just you and Jax?"

"_Good, good… Don't wanna interrupt anything. It's actually me, Tig and the prospect. Everyone else has to get up north to Tacoma as quick as possible. Dad's hanging back to keep an eye on everything here." _

"Oh… Ok then. Who's the prospect?" An eyebrow was raised as the mention of some prospect she didn't know stopping by her apartment with her brother and one of her many uncles.

"_His name is JC, he's fresh as hell though so don't try to scare him off. He's from Queens, don't even ask him how he got way over here. He's a cool guy though, he's around your age… You should see him fight, definitely a badass… fights like the Killa." _

Hanna's attention shot back to the conversation she was having with her brother at the mention of the Killa. Everyone in the club and affiliated with the club knew who "The Killa" was but Hanna was gonna play this part anyway. "The Killa? What?"

"_Ya know… SAMTAC Enforcer… Mean as shit, his name is Happy. He used to be at a lot of the SAMCRO parties, come on Hanna… You know who I'm talking about. All the tattoos… Ringin' any bells?"_

"Oh right… _Him_. Haven't ever heard him called that before, sorry. Call me when you guys get in town, be safe, Opie. Love you." After hearing his farewell, she ended the call. Looking through her contact list for a different number to dial, she came upon it quickly.

It only rang a few times before the call was connected. _"Everything ok?" _

"Wha—Uh yeah, it's fine. Opie, Tig and some prospect will be in town soon so you should probably avoid my apartment."

"_I'll leave the vicinity when I see them walk into your apartment. I'm not leaving you unprotected, get a new idea about getting our relationship a secret." _

"No, Hap… Just stay away. I can take care of myself, ok?" She was done talking to him, done arguing with him and completely tired of him always arguing with her on everything she had to say so she ended the call before he could protest.

Hanna hadn't seen him Hap in a day or so but she knew he was bound to show up sooner or later. They'd remained broken up but that didn't keep the man away; he still slept at her apartment every night, tangling his limbs with hers. The man couldn't keep himself away from her even if he tried. She protested at first, fighting hard to keep him away but she quickly gave up that fight after finally realizing it was one of the fights with him that she'd never win. Happy had insisted that she forgive him for being a jackass but something continued to hold her back from fully forgiving him. She, however, did keep him deprived of her… He didn't beg and he didn't push her but he did still scare away anyone who was remotely interested in her, in turn knocked moving on off her to-do list.

***Flashback- 2 weeks ago.***

"_Why won't you back off? I'm not getting back with you so why can't you just leave me alone?" Hanna's soft voice interrupted the silence that had taken over the dark room. Happy was lying on his back and Hanna was laying on her side, looking down at him._

_Happy shifted himself in the bed so he could face her. "You're mad over stupid shit, Hanna… it meant shit to me and I know that it hurt you but I fuckin' apologized… I don't know what else to do to fix this shit. I'm sorry, Hanna… I am." _

_She rolled her eyes. "Quit trying to fix it, then, Hap. Just move on. I'm not going to give you another chance, you blew all of them when you decided to let that stupid ass bitch near you. How would you have liked it if the roles were reversed?" _

"_I would've killed that fucker. It's my damn job to get you off, no one else's." _

_She laughed, but immediately stopped when she felt his hand squeeze her hip. "Vice versa, dipshit. It's my job to get you off… now that your argument is completely thrown out, why don't you just go?"_

"_Give me another fucking chance… Baby, please. Isn't it enough to know that this is the rarest shit ever? I won't ever beg for a damn bitch's attention yet here I am, doesn't that mean anything to you?" _

_Hanna placed a hand on his chest, thumbing over the ink. "How do I trust you again? I can't just forgive and forget, Hap… Sorry." With her piece being spoken, she rolled over so her back was to him and tried to get some rest. _

***End Flashback***

"So what do you do when you don't have class? You still got that bartending job down at Chaos?" Opie made himself comfortable on the couch beside Tig and JC.

"Work, hang out with some friends, nothing special…" Hanna crossed her legs, looking up from her hands to look at JC. "So, your name is really Juicey? Like Juicey Fruit, the bubble gum?"

Tig barked out laughter as JC started smiling at the blonde beauty sitting near him. "No, no… JC. Like the letters, J & C." He was so intrigued with her, she was so beautiful and he just couldn't stop looking at her.

Hanna's laughter became contagious as everyone in room began laughing again. "Oh shit, I'm sorry, I thought my brother called you Juicey on the phone earlier. I'm really sorry."

"Oh hell no, we're calling him that from now on. Be a good prospect and it'll just be Juice." Tig was still laughing. He hadn't seen Hanna since the day she left to go to college and now that he was in the same room as her, he was automatically thrown into a good mood. He'd always had a soft spot for the blonde, he loved her like she was his own.

"Aw come on, man… It sounds so gay!" The prospect protested, a smile plastered on his face, nonetheless.

"No arguing, you're stuck with it now, kid." Opie laughed, enjoying the banter between them all.

Right as Hanna was about to jump back into the conversation, her phone started ringing so she got up to answer it. Seeing Hap's name on the screen, she groaned. "What's up?"

"_I'll be there tonight, wait up for me. I won't be late, a'ight?" _

"Yeah, ok fine, whatever." She ended the call. Ya couldn't get her wrong, she loved that man with all her heart but she was fed up with all the bullshit. He'd only upset her and hurt her just this once but it was enough to turn her off for a bit. She missed him so much, but she wanted him to feel just as bad as she did the moment she saw him sitting on the couch receiving the blowjob from the black haired sweetbutt at one of SAMTAC's many parties.

* * *

**AN: Let me know if there's any one-shots you'd like to see between the couple... I'd be happy to try to write it up, :)**


	7. San Fran: Reconciliation

**October 15, 2001**

Hanna Winston was beautiful, blonde and definitely considered stupid more times than she could count on her hands simply because she carried the qualities of being blonde and beautiful. Half the time, she'd allow the person to think she was actually dumb for about five seconds into the conversation before flashing her extreme smarts and pissing off the person she was conversing with.

Happy never once considered her to be dumb, he knew she was smart beyond ways. He knew she was witty as hell and quick with her tongue. She had a pistol for a mouth and he loved her that much more for it. He enjoyed their fights for that very reason, her wit was simply unreal. She'd fire attitude right back at him and instead of him getting more angry with her, he'd instantly get turned on… His off switch landing somewhere on the coast on the Bay Area… Somewhere completely unreachable. Her wit was what got her into most of her problems but she always seemed to get out of them except this night…

Lying, nakedly, beside her man was not on her to-do list for the night but somehow when she told him she was going on a date with some yuppie prick, Happy protested heavily… Their fight lasted for all of five minutes until he popped some quick retort at her about her bitchiness and she threw something equally clever at him.

Rushing toward her like she was his prey had the blonde beauty finally regretted her smart mouth but the minute his mouth landed on hers and his hands fumbled around to hoist her up, she was actually thanking God that he wasn't trying to kill her. But now, Hanna laid beside Happy in their bed at her apartment. He had one of his rough, calloused hands resting on her thigh, his thumb rubbing back and forth. His other hand was under his head on the pillow he was comfortably resting on.

He shot her a quick glance and he watched a frown form. Immediately questioning everything that just happened between them, he cocked an eyebrow. "What? I'm not good enough anymore?"

Hanna choked out an unamused laugh. "Promised myself I wouldn't get involved with you again."

"Why? Because I fuckin' got a blowjob from some other bitch? Get over it, Hanna… It's over and done with. I've apologized too many fuckin' times to remember and I'm still not back in your good goddamn graces… Time to move on, bitch… Enough's enough." Happy jerked the hand that was on her thigh away from it's resting place and ran it down his face. "You know my shit's about you…"

"I need time, Hap… I need time to fuckin' stop seeing that shit in my head every time I close my eyes and think of you. I used to see us together when I thought of you, now I see that shit and I'm trying so hard to stop but I can't." Hanna rolled over, facing away from him.

A hand landed on her hip and jerked her back over so she was lying on her back again. "Nah, you need me… Just like I need you. You think your thoughts ain't been disturbed, baby? I see got images of you crying in my dorm room after that shit went down. Then I had to come up with some bullshit excuse as to why you were at the clubhouse seeing me again."

"What'd you tell him?" Hanna cupped her exposed boobs so he couldn't see them.

Ripping Hanna's hands from her glorious assets, Happy pressed a kiss to the dip in her collarbone. "You were having boyfriend problems and thought I'd help you with them…" Hearing Hanna laugh made his heart skip a beat. She hadn't laughed a real heartfelt laugh around him in a long time. "You're beautiful, ya know that, kid?"

Her laughter stopped the second she heard him call her kid. "Stop fuckin' calling me kid… I am not a kid."

"Stop acting like it… Just forgive me and come back to me. You know this is my place anyway." Happy pressed his full lips to her chin before moving to her cheek. Then in his last move before getting out of the bed to get dressed, he kissed her, passionately, as if it'd be the last they kissed.

Slipping on his cut, he looked back at the bed and saw Hanna curled up, with the sheets wrapped securely around her. Walking back over to the bed, he ripped the sheets off her body and pulled her out of the bed. "You don't speak up now then I'm gone… I'm not coming back either, Hanna. This is it for us… Your call, darlin'."

In a quick move, Hanna had her arms wrapped tightly around Hap's strong body and buried her face in his chest; the move almost knocking Happy down as he was caught off guard. He honestly didn't expect that but to hell with his expectations, his girl had made her decision. She was going to forgive him. She was going to let him back in and that knowledge right there, made the Killa surprisingly good.

* * *

**AN: I'm going to upload one more one-shot and then I'm going to go on a bit of a hiatus with the one shots... I'm not really getting much feedback on the shots to let me know if the story is actually being enjoyed or not; **

**But don't worry, _An Outlaw's Love_ will be updated within the next day or so :)**


	8. San Fran: Tricks & Concerned Brothers

**October 28, 2001**

"Hey Hanna! Some guy is here, asking for you…" Jessie called out to the blonde, smiling at the man standing before her. "Give her a minute, she's getting dressed." Jessie invited the man inside and led him to one of the couches in the living room.

Hanna slowly walked into the living room and saw the back of Kozik's head and started laughing. "What are you doing here?" She walked around the couch to stand in front of him.

"I wanna know what's got the Killa so twisted up about being pulled from this little protection detail… got nothing to hide from you anymore since you found out about it but then again, it does make me wonder how come you didn't tell the Charming boys that you know… What's really going between you and Hap?" Kozik smirked an all-knowing smirk and raise his eyebrows.

"Why don't take this somewhere else where prying ears around? Like the balcony- come on!" Hanna led the Tacoma SAA out to the balcony and took a sit in one of the chairs. "Why is he pulled from the protection detail?"

"Not your business, kid…. Patch in then we can discuss it. Now answer my questions… what's going on between you two?" Kozik lit a cigarette that was pulled from his cut pocket.

"Nothing… we just formed a nice little friendship. He's actually a nice guy if you get to know him and don't use his expertise for everything."

Kozik chuckled. "Bullshit! Trust me, kid, I know the man and I know the Killa. We met a long time ago, back when he was prospecting. Quiet as hell but I liked that about him, meant he was good with keeping shit to himself. Lookie there, I spilled some beans, now it's your turn!"

"No, you said a bunch of shit I didn't even ask about… This game works better when you give me information I ask for."

"Jesus Christ, you sound just like- Oh fuck! You guys are fuckin', ain't ya? Oh shit… You're gonna get him in so much trouble if the boys in Charming find out! You know that, right? They'll hang his ass! Jesus, kid… Wait a minute, I thought I heard you and that little shit, Jax were together or some shit. I'm so fuckin' confused." Kozik was now standing up, pacing the short length of the balcony.

Hanna stood up, stopping Kozik's pacing. "Can you shut for one second? What are you talking about? Me and Jax have never been together… We were friends because of Opie."

"Don't bullshit me on that either, you had some shit going with the little Prince too. I know it, Hap knows it, practically everyone in Tacoma knows it." Kozik pulled another cigarette out of his pocket, lighting it up. "Back to the main shit, what have you done to Killa?"

"Oh shut up… I haven't done anything to him! Maybe, just maybe, he's got other priorities other than being a killing machine… Like-." Hanna stopped herself before delving any further into information that she was currently trying to keep from the Tacoma SAA.

"Like what? You? Kid, don't you know anything? Pussy doesn't come before the club… sorry babe." Kozik couldn't see her face but he knew he was losing her damn mind as he spoke; it almost made him want to laugh. Hanna's mouth gaped open but she quickly closed her mouth when she heard him speak so cock-sure of himself. "Close your mouth before a bug gets in there… You ain't that secretive, kid."

Hanna had enough, quickly turning around, she walked closer to the chair that Kozik was sitting in. "Stop fucking calling me kid, I'm not a fucking kid anymore… Learn to adapt! What happens between me and Hap are none are your fucking concern so stop butting into his personal life. He has every fucking right to keep you at arm's length if he wants, you don't have to know about every aspect of his life! Now, why don't you leave? You're no longer welcome here anyway…" Meeting the blond Son long ago, Hanna seemed to like him alright… Not enough to spend longer than five minutes with him but in a way, that was fine. Now that he was pushing himself into her business, she was quickly getting annoyed. She didn't have to show him any respect if she didn't think he deserved it and that's it… She didn't believe he deserved her respect at the moment. He was a cocky prick that she was tired of looking at.

Smirking as Hanna backed away from him to let him stand up, he did just that. Kozik adjusted his cut, his smirk turning in a cheeky smile. "He did good…" Kissing Hanna's cheek, quickly before she kicked his ass, he marched his happy ass right out of her apartment and headed for the awaiting Killa at the local diner down the road.


	9. San Fran: Secrets & A Laid Claim

**January 31, 2002**

Pacing the living room like a mad man, Happy finally stopped when Hanna's roommate came into the room. The dark haired girl smiled at him before walking out the front door. Cocking an eyebrow, Happy smirked, not really sure why Jessie even cast a glance in his direction.

Happy stared at the front door for a few minutes, almost like he was trying to will Hanna to walk through the door. He was still pissed at her, her little vacation was over and it was time for her to get her ass home to him. He'd been on plenty of runs but making sure he was with her for Christmas was at the top of his priority list. They'd went down to Bakersfield and visited his mom, who instantly fell in love with Hanna, upon meeting her.

"No, I just walked in the door… I'm gonna take a shower then start a load of laundry. You wanna do dinner tonight?" Hanna's voice was instantly filling Happy's ears as she walked into the apartment.

Their eyes met and Hanna waved at him, smiling. Little did she know was that he was about to hand her ass to her… he wasn't having the bullshit she'd pulled. Lying to him about going to Los Angeles when she really went to Oakland to visit with Jax; he knew the pair had history but damn, why'd she have to lie to him? If there was anything in the world he hated most, it was a liar… He couldn't wrap his head around when she decided to start lying to him but he wasn't having that shit. He was going to fix her damn little problem right quick.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later. Bye." Hanna continued to stare at her man as she said her farewell to the person on the other end of the call and hung up the little flip phone, tucking it into her back pocket. "Hey, you… What are you doing here?" She smiled at Happy, walking closer to him as she emptied her hands of her bags.

"How was LA?" Crossing his arms, he tried not to break the stone cold look on his face as he watched her try to pull his crossed arms apart.

Not succeeding in pulling the Killer's arms apart, Hanna's hands dropped to her hips. "It was fine, I got some cute dresses…"

"Oh yeah? Show me…" Raising an incredulous eyebrow, Happy moved closer to Hanna.

Hanna's hands fell from her hips as a smile painted itself on her beautiful face and she turned around to grab her bags. She set the bag on the couch and unzipped it, quickly pulling out the black strapless dress. To Happy, it looked way too short for his girl to be wearing but he'd wait to see what it looked like on her before saying anything. She set it down on the cushion beside her duffle bag and pulled out a red spaghetti strap dress with white polka dots on it. Standing upright again, she grabbed the black dress and held them both in her hands. "You wanna see them on me?"

"Yeah… I do." Happy finally uncrossed his arms and walked over to the front door, locking it. "Go ahead." He turned back around and eyed her curiously.

Hanna raised an eyebrow at the man, finally being pulled out her world, she noticed how annoyed he looked. "What's wrong, Hap?"

"Not a damn thing, I'm just waiting on you to start strippin'." He re-crossed his arms and leaned against the door, pulling a foot up and propping it against the door. Seeing Hanna smirk and her cock an eyebrow at him, he chuckled. "Get it started, little girl."

She flipped him off before she started tugging her shorts off. Kicking them toward him, Hanna pulled her t-shirt over her head; leaving her in just her bra and thong. She smirked at the man standing across the man who was trying so hard to keep his resolve and stay put. She knew he was mad at her, she didn't know why but she knew she was going to get him past whatever had him mad.

She raised an eyebrow at the man, waiting his body tighten up and his leg fall back to the floor. "Ya like what ya see, tough guy?" Pushing himself off the door, he walked straight to her. With a bruising force, Hap's hands were on her hips quick as hell. Jerking her flush against him, his hands moved to her ass, digging his fingertips into her cheeks.

"Why were you in Oakland?" His voice came out rough, but in a voice. He saw the look of shock flash onto her face and it just pissed him off more. "What- you think I don't keep tabs on your ass when I'm out of town?"

Hanna pushed at his chest, trying to get away from him. "Who told you?"

"Not the fuckin' point, little girl… Why the fuck were you down there and why the fuck didn't you tell me you were going down there?" Happy let go of one of her ass cheeks to point his finger in her face.

Pushing his hand out of her face, she just groaned as his grip got tighter. "Technically went to visit Opie but Jax showed up instead… Told me that Opie was at home dealing with Donna; we talked for a while, nothing happened, calm yourself." Feeling his grip loosen, Hanna was finally able to push away from the brick wall that was her man. "Tell me who told you I was down there…"

"IT'S NOT THE FUCKING POINT, IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW I GOT MY DAMN INFORMATION, HANNA… YOU DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME, YOU DON'T GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT TELLING ME FIRST! YOU GOT THAT?" Never had he yelled at her, let alone raised his voice at her. He'd never hit her, hurt her or even entertained the idea of beating her ass until this very moment.

His chest was heaving and she could see all the anger in his eyes. Hanna had never been afraid of him until now… She knew who he was but he had never given her a reason to be scared of him until now. "Yeah, Hap, I got it… At least you know how I feel now…" Her voice was just a soft whisper as she moved around him to pull on her t-shirt. She walked across the room and picked up her shorts, quickly pulling them on. "Please just leave…" Hanna grabbed her duffle bag and threw it on her shoulder and bent down to pick up the dresses.

Happy watched the blonde beauty move around him quickly, when he heard her ask him to leave, the annoyance inside him rose. "Nah, I live here… I ain't gotta go any-fuckin-where. Get the fuck out of the mood you're in and stop your fuckin' poutin'."

Dropping the dresses and the bag, she whipped around quickly, facing him. "Pouting? I'm fucking pouting now? I'm not doing a damn thing but taking my fucking shit to my room… You're the one who got all bent out of shape about me going to Oakland… I can go visit my brother if I want to, I can do whatever the fuck I want to because like it or not, Happy, you don't own me… I'm not your old lady, I don't have your crow… I'm allowed to do whatever I want."

"The fuck you say? You lost your goddamn mind, little girl? You ARE mine, get that through your thick ass skull right now. You'll do what I fuckin' say and if you don't fuckin' like it then you'll just have to fuckin' cry about it and move the fuck on." Happy moved across the room, backing Hanna up against the wall.

"Yeah ok, whatever… I'm going to take a shower." Hanna moved away from Happy and starting walking down the hall.

* * *

**AN: Enjooooyyyy, lovers! ;)**

**Oh & let me know if there's a one shot you'd like to read or have written. I'd be happy to do it (:**


	10. San Fran: The End Is Near

**May 23, 2002**

Ever since she went to Oakland and met with Jax, her mind was so stuck on him. Hanna was becoming confused about her feelings and she was having an extremely hard time keeping Happy content and not worried about her. She was slowly pushing him away, almost afraid that she was going to end up hurting him… Hanna knew he loved her, there was no doubt about that and she knew she loved him but seeing Jax, the person she used to love so much had the blonde beauty confused and frustrated.

She and Happy had been fighting more, ending a fight with him storming off and leaving the house while she picked up the mess they made around the house. She was fed up and she'd had enough of the fighting; they needed to sit down and have a civilized conversation, no yelling, no shouting, just a conversation. They were going to fix their shit and she was going to stop feeling so shitty about everything.

.

.

.

.

Climbing off the Dyna, Happy stomped his way up to the second floor and right to his apartment that he shared with the SAMCRO Princess, the blonde beauty, his reason for being. He hadn't seen her since yesterday when they got into a fight about where he had been. She had been on edge since she got back from her Oakland visit and he knew exactly why. He took him some time to figure out what her problem really was but he got his answers and now he was there to mainly start packing his shit up.

Of course, Happy Lowman loved the crazy woman but he couldn't do this… He couldn't be with her if her heart wasn't in it. He couldn't make her be with him if she wanted something else in her life. He was hurt, he was pissed and most of all, he was tired.

He unlocked the door to find the living room completely empty. He check the main rooms of the apartment, finding them all empty. He figured she wasn't there but Hap had seen her car in the parking lot, she was home.

He walked into the bedroom they shared and saw her going through her closet. He took a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders. "What are you doing?" He watched her jump, he sat on the edge of the bed with his hands placed on the bed behind him, he leaned back, putting his weight on them.

Her baby blue eyes connected with his dark onyx orbs and he received a dimpled smile. "I'm just cleaning out all the old clothes that I don't wear anymore. I didn't expect you to be here, after last night at least… Everything ok?"

"What are you going to do with the old clothes? Yeah well, I miss my girl… Tired of the bullshit fights, it's not us. Yeah, everything's good… everything ok with you?" Happy raised an eyebrow at her, almost like he was daring her to lie to him.

She nodded her head. "Goodwill or salvation army, I don't know… Jessie wants to go through them first so I'm going to let her decide what to do with them. Me too, Hap, me too… Everything's alright, I was actually hoping we could talk."

"About what?" He stood up, moving toward her.

Hanna's hands flew up in between them, defensively. "Us… I want to talk about us." Her hands inched closer to him, gripping his cut. Hanna jerked him forward, toward her. "I miss you so much, Happy."

It took him a minute to register what was happened before his strong arms wrapped around the small frame of his girlfriend and he pulled her closer against him. Feeling her bury her face in his chest made him actually feel like things could be ok between them.

Unwrapping his arms from around her, his hands found her ass and he lifted her up. They stared at each other for a few minutes before their lips connected and he had her against the wall. Pulling away from each other, Happy smirked at her. "You're leaving, ain't ya?"

"Tell me to stay…" She whispered, her eyes glazing over, tears ready to pour down her cheeks.

He shook his head and let her slide down his body. "I'm not gonna tell you anything… If you wanted to stay, you'd stay. You want to leave, so do it. You gonna be with him when you get back?"

Taking a deep breath, Hanna looked away from the Killer and wiped at her eyes. "I just want to be happy, ya know… If I'll be happy with you then this is exactly where I want to be but if this is all we are going to do—fight and argue – then I don't wanna do this. I love you, Hap, I do… But is this really what we've come to? What happened to us?"

"Answer my question, Hanna… Tell me if you going back to Charming for him or because that's your home." Happy's hands fell to his sides as he continued to look at the blonde beauty.

She shook her head, trying to stop crying. "It's home, Hap… I don't care about him. He had his chance and he blew it. I'll be finished with school soon and I don't plan on staying here, but I don't plan on being there long either."

"When are you leaving?" He wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "Stop crying, you know good and well that this shit will find its way back together if it's supposed to be. You know I can't be without you too long."

She laughed, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Right after finals. I told my advisor to mail my diploma to me; Come with me… Just come with me, transfer to the redwood and we'll just tell everyone we just sort of happened. I don't care what they have to say, you're my man and I love you."

"Hanna, your last final is on Thursday! That's in two fuckin' days! You were gonna up and leave? Without even fuckin' telling me, weren't you?!" Happy backed away from her, pacing the room. "I have to finish up business in Tacoma then I'm transferring down there…. It was supposed to be some fuckin' cheesy ass surprise for you. I was hoping you'd come up there with me, I'd finish the business then we'd go to Charming."

Hanna looked up at him, watching him cracking his knuckles and removing his cut. "I was going to call you tonight and tell you…" Hanna walked toward him, pushing him to sit down on the bed before crawling on his lap. She pushed him down and his hands landed on her hips. "Take me for a ride. Please, Hap?" Her thighs tightened around his hips as her hands ran up the inside of his shirt.

"Where do you wanna go?" His grip got tighter on her hips.

She smiled, bending down to kiss him. "Anywhere… as long as I'm with you." Hanna felt him shift a little under her then he had them flipped over and he was sucking on her neck. "Shit, Hap…" Her hands traveled up his shirt, her nails grazing his skin.

* * *

**AN: Alright, lovers... One chapter left of the couple and their time in San Francisco before the One Shots start to be during _The Crow's Nest... _**

**Let me know what you think! Your reviews all mean sooooo much to me and I'm happy the one shots are enjoyed! **


	11. San Fran: Time To Go

**May 24, 2002**

Happy was laying on the couch, watching Hanna finish packing up all her living room essentials; movies, electronics, books, etc.

He slowly took off his shirt and tossed it at her, it hitting her ass before the floor. She turned to look at him and smiled. "Can I help you?"

Happy shook his head and smiled. He sat up on the couch and was about to make his way to her when he phone started ringing. It was Clay.

"Hey, brotha, what's up?" Happy always liked Clay, thought he was a good president but he also knew that Clay didn't call him unless there was some important information that needed relaying to the SAMCRO Assassin.

Hanna didn't hear much of the call, just what Happy was saying into the phone. She watched his facial features, his expressions changing each time he stopped talking. She put down the box of movies she was holding and walked over to him. She sat down beside him and pulled on his free hand. Finally getting it to rest on her thigh, he looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

Hanna continued to watch him for the changes until he got off the phone. He looked at her with dark eyes. Everything that was just told him aggravated the shit out of him. One of the members of the SAMTAC charter was killed, a member that Happy had known for years. Happy met Darryl when they both were prospecting, they were pretty close friends but when Happy started moving between nomad, SAMCRO and his original home charter, he and Darryl lost touch but it still pissed him off that his friend was killed.

Happy moved to face Hanna completely. Her hands moved to rest on both sides of his face, she placed a soft kiss on his lips before moving to lay against his chest. Her arms wrapped around him and he sat back to lie down.

He looked down at the blonde beauty lying on top of him and sighed. "I don't want you to be with him…"

Hanna looked up as she started to trace his tattoos. "Then why'd you tell me to go back to him?"

"I don't fuckin' know, girl. I know how much you want that." Happy placed his right hand on her ass and his left hand found it's resting spot on her back, on the inside of the shirt she was wearing.

Hanna laid her head back down and whispered, "Fight for us then." Happy, already annoyed, instantly moved to pull her up so she was straddling him.

He opened his mouth to speak when there was a knock at the door. He looked toward the front door and then back at Hanna.

"You expectin' company?" Happy grunted before Hanna shook her head no. She got off the couch and walked toward the front door.

Looking through the peephole, Happy heard her groan. He watched the door with dark eyes, staying alert.

Hanna opened the door, forcing a smile on her face. "Hey Justin… what's up?"

The dark haired man standing before her gave her a quick smile before putting his hand on the doorjamb to lean against. "Hey, can we talk?"

"I'm kind of busy right now, what's up?" She repeated her question, not really knowing why he'd be there. He hadn't been around since a few weeks before her and Happy started spending time together.

Hanna looked back at Happy, smiled and walked out of the door. Making sure the door was closed tight, she turned back to face Justin.

"I know about the abortion… why didn't you tell me? Maybe I would've wanted to keep it." Hanna had to laugh at the words that the guy was currently spewing out to her.

"Probably because the baby wasn't yours. We broke up way before I got pregnant… I started seeing someone that I know from my hometown, Justin… It was his baby. Do the math. We broke up five months ago, I started seeing this guy a little after we broke up. I would be four months along right now if I kept the baby…. It wouldn't be yours." Hanna gave him a sympathetic smile before walking back inside and closing the door.

Happy was standing in front of the door, even more annoyed than before Hanna answered the door. She put her hands on his chest, slowly moving them to his neck. She pulled him down to be eye level with her.

Feelings his hands on her ass, pulling her closer to him, her lips found his. Crashing instantly, tongues dancing around each other's mouths, battling for dominance. Hanna knew that was one fight she'd never win with him. Happy moved to pick her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He backed her into the door and moved his lips to her neck, so beginning the assault.

Hanna tilted her head, giving him more access. Little moans escaped her mouth as he continued. He pulled away for a brief moment to peel her clothes off of her. Tossing her shirt and shorts over his shoulder, he stared at her, taking her body in. His hand landed on her breast and his thumb skimmed over the lace fabric before he aggressively ripped the article of clothing from her body.

Hanna's eyes scanned his body, looking at each tattoo. Happy looked down at his own chest and then back at her.

"What?" He grunted.

She looked back into his eyes and smiled. "Where's mine? All those tattoos and not one meant for me."

Happy laughed a little and shrugged, "What you didn't know didn't kill you, girl." Hanna gave him a confused look and he turned around, he pointed the tattoo on his left shoulder blade. It was a crown with an H under it. The H was inked in a beautiful cursive font while the crown was colored in all black.

He knelt down to pick up her t-shirt and turned around to face the blonde beauty. Handing her the shirt, he pulled her to him when she put it on. Leaving her standing there, he walked out of the apartment without another word.

.

.

.

.

**May 25, 2002**

A day later he watched her put the boxes by the front door, finally pulling himself out of the nostalgic daydream he was trapped in, he helped her start moving the boxes. She was leaving in the morning and he couldn't help but feel so fuckin' pissed off about everything happening.

Granted, he told her that he wasn't right for her and that she should be with Jax, he was still pissed off. That was his woman, his girl, his blonde beauty and he didn't want to give her up. But the man was convinced that she wanted this. He just swore up and down that she wanted to leave him for another man, his brother, the new VP for the Mother Charter.

He blood ran hot, he was seething and he simply didn't give a damn about what anyone else had to say… Hanna Winston was his, she was his very reason for being and now she was leaving. He didn't have the words to stop her, he didn't have one single idea on how to win her over and keep her with him.

"Hey, could you move this last one? I need to go double check the bedroom…" Her soft voice pulled him out of thoughts. He nodded his head and watched her walk away.

He moved the last box to the designated area but curious got to him and he opened the box. Seeing picture of him and her together, he moved them out of the way to find a few of his t-shirts and his favorite cologne. He smiled, putting the things back in place. He walked down the hall to her bedroom and propped himself against the doorjamb, he watched Hanna look around the room, pointing to different things and mumbling to herself as if she was counting them.

"What the hell are you doing?" His raspy voice finally came to life, effectively scaring her.

Jumping then casting a glare at the tattooed man, she smiled. "Just double checking everything, I don't want to leave anything behind." Her words didn't get past him, he knew what she meant but he knew that nature would ultimately take its course. He honestly believed that if their love was meant to be, if it was written in the stars then they'd find their way back to each other.

"I think you got it all packed up, you're ready to go, kid." He smirked, knowing how much she hated being called a kid. He knew she wasn't a kid anymore, oh did he know.

Flipping him off, she walked toward him. "Why can't you join me, Ben and Jess for dinner? It'll be interesting to say the least. Please, Hap?"

"We'll spend some time together when you get home, spend some time with your friends. You won't see them again for awhile." Hap's hands found her hips and pulled her toward him.

Cupping his face, Hanna rested her body against his. "Who says I'll see you soon?"

"Me… I can't stay away from your beautiful ass, you know that." Hanna smiled, pulling him down to be level with her, she kissed him.

The kiss was fierce, desperate with need, it told Happy things he knew she couldn't say. He wrapped him arms around her, deepening the kiss all the while. When they finally came up for air, Hanna had her forehead resting against his. "You think we'll be together again one day?"

He nodded his head, "Let me have it my way and you'll be back in my arms. Give me time to finish my Tacoma business and patch into the redwood. Kozik's riding there with you, I would but I need to get up to Tacoma as soon as I can. I'll be here in morning to see you off, ok?"

"Spend the night with me, it's my last night, can't you do this favor for me?" Her blue eyes were pleading. "Let's go for a ride tonight, just be here with me." He pushed away from the blonde beauty and shook his head.

"I don't know, Hanna… This shit is hard enough as it is." He sat down on the bed with his hands in his hands.

.

.

.

.

**May 26, 2002**

Happy, Kozik, and Ben were putting the boxes in the back of Hanna's challenger when Hanna walked outside to put her purse in the car. Her eyes connected with Happy's and she gave him a sad smile.

Curling his finger, gesturing for her to come to him, she followed his direction. As soon as she got close enough, he had her wrapped up in his arms. Hoisting her up and setting her down on her car, he stroked her back, trying to soothe her cries. He pushed her away from his chest and thumbed away her tears. "Stop your damn crying, it's all ok, woman!" Happy heard Kozik chuckle and he turned his head to glare at the blond biker. "Shut the fuck up, shithead."

"Hey, man… it's just weird seeing you comfort a woman, that's all." Kozik walked to his bike, getting ready to hit the road.

"You better hit the road, baby… I don't want you on the road too long, a'ight?" Happy turned his attention back to the blonde beauty. "You'll see me soon enough…"

"Promise?" Hanna cocked an eyebrow at the Killa, her eyes pleading with him again. After last night, he didn't think he'd be able to let her go but somehow he was finding the strength to put her happiness ahead of his and push her away from him.

"No, stop fuckin' pushing me Hanna… I'm not completely fuckin' sure I'm even transferring anymore. It's going to be hard as fuck seeing you whore around the fuckin' club, a'ight? Just get the fuck on the road and out of here." Happy could see the shocked expression clear as day but he pushed through and continued to push her away so it'd be easier for her to go. "I had my fun with you, now it's time to fuckin' go."

Hanna's hand flew to her mouth in an effort to stop the gasp but it didn't do a damn thing for her. She watched the man she thought she knew walk away from her and get on his bike. Without so much as a glance back at her, he put his helmet on his head and road off.

Trying to collect herself, she said one more goodbye to Ben, got in her car and set off for Charming, for home.

* * *

**AN: Ok this is the end of the One Shots for the time spent in San Francisco. The next one shot will take place when Hanna and Kozik arrive in Charming. Remember these are all in chronological order. **

**Reviews are golden, and highly appreciated... **

**Thank you all for staying with me on this journey; it's been so interesting and I promise it's nowhere near over ;)**


	12. Charming: Home Sweet Home

Driving past the _Welcome to Charming _sign was a good feeling… probably the best feeling I'd felt all day but I still had that stupid man stuck in my mind… I was hurting and I just wanted to crawl in a damn hole and die. I looked in my rearview mirror to see that Kozik was still behind me. Go fuckin' figure.

If I was nothing to Happy, absolutely nothing to him then why did he have a Son following me back to Charming? Why did he care enough to ask one of his brothers to escort me back to the small town? I didn't get it and at this point, being on the five hour drive, I didn't want to get it. I didn't want to care anymore; I just wanted my thoughts to be directed somewhere, anywhere. Away from Happy, away from the two years dedicated to him, away from everything that I ever felt for him… I couldn't do it anymore; I didn't want to feel the pain anymore.

Hearing my car start beeping, I looked at my dashboard to see the gas light was on… I found the nearest gas station. It was close to the SAMCRO clubhouse and I knew I was risking someone seeing me before I wanted anyone to even know I was in town.

Kozik parked his motorcycle beside my car and took off his helmet and sunglasses. Getting off the bike, he walked over to my side of the car and opened my door. "You alright, kid?"

I nodded my head, plastering the fakest smile I could muster up on my face. "I'm good, just need to fill 'er up. You can go to the clubhouse if you want, I'm just gonna check into that hotel on the other side of town."

"You know good and well Hap would kill me if I left you unprotected… You're still known around here, kid… So that's not gonna happen." Kozik opened the gas tank and put the nozzle in. "Go pay for the gas, I'll be waiting here for ya." He put his sunglasses back on and turned his attention away from me.

Walking into the store, I didn't look around, I just walked right up to the counter. The young guy behind the counter was eyeing him and smiling… "Yeah I just need thirty on pump 2, please." I handed him a twenty and a ten dollar bill.

"Can I get ya anything else?" He took the money out of my hand and started smiling again. I shook my head and turned to walk away but his next words stopped me. "Have a nice day, beautiful."

I continued toward the door but was stopped by a hand on my arm, pulling me. "Hanna Michelle Winston… What in the hell are you doing here?" Before I could even register who the person was, I lunged forward, wrapping my arms around the person standing before me. Gemma Teller Morrow, my godmother. I loved this woman so much growing up, spending four years away from her was a different pace but I missed her, her medaling ways and her 'don't take any shit' attitude. She was the one who taught me how to be this way, how to be such a bitch, how to be a woman.

"I've missed you so fucking much, mom!" I whispered, still holding onto her.

"I missed you too, baby. What are you doing here?" Gemma pulled away from me, smiling at me as she crossed her arms.

Looking out to where my car was, I saw Kozik on the phone. "Down with school, came home for a while. Just wanted to see everyone, really."

"Well get your ass over to the clubhouse and see the boys, they've missed you like crazy. Jax and Opie are gonna be so damn thrilled to see you. So is your dad!"

"Ope already knows I'm coming to town, he knows I'm here now actually. But no one else does. I kind of wanted to surprise everyone tomorrow. Let me get settled in for the night then go visit with everyone."

Gemma raised an eyebrow, looking around us before continuing our conversation. "What do you mean get settled in? Where are you staying at if your dad doesn't know you're in town?"

Shaking my head, I forced another fake smile onto my face. "Days Inn for now, I just need to find a place… This trip was more of a spur of the moment trip, so nothing's really set up."

"Are you being serious right now, Hanna? You're not staying in some damn hotel… You can stay with me and Clay!" Gemma crossed her arms over her chest again, that 'don't fuck with me' look on her face.

I shook my head no, "Clay is THE gossip queen, Gemma… You know that. He'd be on the phone with the guys in a heartbeat to tell them the Princess came home. I'll pass. Just let me do this, I promise I'll be by the clubhouse soon." I pulled her in for another hug. "I promise." Kissing her cheek, I walked out of the store, waving goodbye to her as I walked to my car.

"What took so long?" Kozik leaned up off of my car, uncrossing his arms.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Long line, it's no big deal… Who were you on the phone with?"

"None of your damn business, kid." He walked over to the driver's side door and opened it for me. Looking back at me, my arms were crossed, my eyebrows were raised and I was not going anywhere until he told me. "Alright alright, it was Hap. He wanted to make sure the ride was ok…"

Instantly hearing his name, I uncrossed my arms, moving toward Kozik. "Did he ask about me?"

He shook his head no… "No and I'm not explaining shit to you… Just know that he is going through hell to make sure you're happy so don't fuckin' turn your back on him and start hating him."

"What are you talking about? And don't dare try to get out of this conversation… You brought it up so you get to dish it out." I grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking away from me.

Shaking his head no again, I groaned. "I'm not getting into this with you. Just remember what I said, Hanna… and never fuckin' forget it, no matter what." He pulled my hand off his arm and walked away from me toward his bike. Quickly putting his helmet on and mounting the beautiful beast of a motorcycle, he started up the bike, revving it up.


	13. Charming: Welcome Home Baby

_**Ok so I forgot to inform everyone in the last one shot, but the previous chapter is the last chapter that takes place before The Crow's Nest . This chapter takes place a day after she arrives in Charming and sees Gemma. In The Crow's Nest, the story starts out with Gemma rushing into the lot to tell Jax that Hanna is back then it jumps to Hanna and Jax being reunited at the party in the clubhouse (Their reunion happens after this chapter.) Gemma telling Jax about Hanna in the beginning of the chapter is the same day as when Hanna arrives in Charming (H&H Chapter 12). The party is the next piece of Chapter 1 and that's where the chpater below takes place. Hence why the date is a day later... If there's any confusion, let me know!**_

* * *

**May 27, 2002**

Combing through her blonde locks, Hanna checked over her make-up once more before leaving the hotel room and getting into her car so she could go to what used to be her favorite place as a kid. She was wearing a mini jean skirt, black low top Chuck Taylor's and a black Nirvana t-shirt. It was casual but that's what she wanted. She was nervous, she didn't know who was going to be at the clubhouse but she was ready to see her family. She was excited to see her brother and his new wife, her best friend, Donna. She had mixed feelings about seeing Jax but she had a few ideas in mind.

She had only been back in Charming for a day and she mostly stayed at the hotel. No one but Gemma knew she was back. With the exception of Kozik and Happy, she knew those three people would keep their mouths shut until she was ready to be noticed again.

She still didn't want to think about him, she was still on her bender of trying to forget about him… hell, it seemed like an easy task for him, why couldn't she do it too? Oh that's right, her feelings were real. She was truly in love with him, she couldn't even fool herself, she was still in love with him at this very moment.

She parked her car closer to the garage when she pulled into the lot. She checked her make-up once again, smoothing her hair over, she was ready for this. She looked over to the garage office and noticed Gemma standing by the door and she smiled at her. Hanna started to walk toward her when she heard a few whistles directed at her. Throwing her hand up in the direction the whistles came from, she flipped the men off. Finally casting a glance toward the men, she noticed Tig, Chibs and Juice standing there. As their jaws hit the ground, she laughed and continued on her way to Gemma.

A few hours had passed and Hanna found herself standing at the bar with Juice, Tig and Kozik. They were all taking shots and talking about college life. Hanna had reunited with everyone except Jax. She thought her night had made a turn for the worst when she saw Happy stroll through the door with Quinn but she quickly distracted herself and tried to recover. Kozik drifted out of the conversation right before he walked away, thinking no one noticed but she did.

Watching him walk toward Happy, her eyes lingered on the scene as she watched him rip Kozik a new one about something. Kozik quickly walked away and Happy turned his attention back to her. Raising an eyebrow at her, he shifted his gaze to the back rooms then back to her, silently telling her to find a reason to disappear back there. Happy watched as she said something to the men around her before she started walking toward the back of the clubhouse.

Hanna paced the bathroom for a few minutes before there was a knock at the door and then she heard a gruff voice "Open up." Knowing exactly who it was, she tugged the door open and let the man inside the bathroom.

"What do you want now? No croweater to fuck tonight so you gotta come back to me for your release?" Hanna cocked an eyebrow at the man standing in front of her.

Crossing his arms, he smirked. Holy shit was she bitter. "You're one stupid fuckin' kid, ya know that? Jesus Christ, Hanna…"

"Do you need something or did you call me back here to laugh in my fucking face? Why don't you just leave me alone, Hap? You got what you wanted out of me… You won your little game, you can go find someone else to fuck over now." Hanna moved passed him, almost pulling the door open before she was stopped by him roughly pulling her away from the door, just to slam her against the wall.

"Let's get one fucking thing straight… If it was a goddamn game, why the fuck did I stick around for so long? Why did I even come back to you after the abortion? You're so fuckin' clueless if you can't put this shit together. I'm only in town for tonight, then I'm going back to Tacoma in the morning."

"I don't have time for your bullshit, Happy. I'm missing my own party. Just leave me alone, ok? You can't even make up your mind about what you want…" Hanna pushed at his chest. "It was all a joke to you, one big fucking joke."

Seeing the pain in her eyes, the hurt she was feeling was breaking his heart but he had to quit up the charade. "If that's what you are gonna choose to believe then so fuckin' be it. I'll just have to get the fuck over it. Enjoy your party, Hanna." Happy stepped closer to the blonde beauty and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "You look _really _good, ya know that?" He pressed a kiss to her cheek, his face lingering in the spot for a minute before he felt her turn her head slightly and then her lips were on his.

She couldn't stop herself, she wanted him, she missed him and she just wanted to kiss him. She figured he must've felt the same way considering he didn't pull away or stop her. A few minutes passed before they pulled away from each other and Hanna was slowly moving around him to get to the door. "I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from. It won't happen again…"

"Don't apologize… I want you just as much as you want me, Hanna. I miss you just as much as you miss me. Don't forget that… And will you quit giving Kozik a hard time? He's trying so hard to play one of the fence but he's trying to be fair at the same time. I'll see ya around, alright?" Happy moved toward the blonde beauty, pressing another kiss to her cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

**Reviews are golden ;)**


	14. Charming: Cabin in the Woods

**February 6, 2003**

_Happy's POV. _

It'd been a couple of days since me and Hanna's talk on the roof of the clubhouse about her and Jax. I wanted more than anything to have my girl back but if she wanted to be with him, then fuck it… She deserves what she wants.

She'd come to me hours later, asking for an escape… Asking me to take away the bad shit, the pain and it was the first time I didn't know what to do. It was the first time I'd felt helpless to her. I lead her to my cabin about forty-five minutes away from the clubhouse, told her to stay her for as long as she needed and so far, she'd been there for about a week. I wanted to check up on her, make sure she was still ok so the minute we got some free time away from club business and bullshit, I went out there. Granted it was my damn cabin, my damn place… I was giving her some space, letting her be alone. I knew I couldn't help her so I left her alone.

Walking into the cabin, seeing the place spotless like no one had even been here, I knew that was her doing. She loved clean, she picked that up from me and I couldn't complain one bit.

She was flipping through channels on that damn television when I sat down beside her on the couch. She turned her attention to me and started smiling.

"Hey Hap…" She turned off the television and set the remote control on the coffee table. "Didn't think you'd come out since I was here."

I smirked, should've known she'd say something like that. "I told you I can't stay away from you for long." I bent over to take off my boots, she knew I only did that if I was staying for awhile. "You gonna tell me what happened?"

Seeing her shake her head no made me annoyed. Since when did she keep shit from me… I started to glare at her, my arms crossed over my chest. "Alright alright… Chill. He brought up the abortion and he apparently got upset about it all because that could've been me and him that were in that predicament. Basically he's mad for all the wrong reasons and I'm tired of hearing about it."

"Well it wasn't you and him, it was me and you.. It was our goddamn choice what we did with the thing so fuck him. Tell him to mind his goddamn business." I was getting more upset by the second. Who the fuck did he think he was telling us what to do with our damn kid?! Little fuckin' shit.

She put her hand on my thigh and moved her thumb back and forth, one of her ways to calm me down. "It's ok, it's not a big deal so I'm not going to worry about it. I'm just going to stay out here for a few more days then go talk to him. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine… Stay as long as your want, baby." I stood up, walking toward the hallway. "I'm gonna go take a shower, a'ight?" I looked back at her beautiful face, seeing the look in her eyes change, I smirked. "I'm not too sure that's a good idea, beauty." Ignoring me and what I was saying, she stood up and walked toward me. "What are you doing?" I watched her stop right in front of me, leaned up and kissed me.

Putting her hands on my chest, she sighed. "You're not as bad as everyone thinks you are and sometimes I wish you could show that side… I'm glad I have you in my life." She stood on her toes again to kiss me, before stepping away from me and going back to the couch, sitting down and turning the damn television back on.


	15. Charming: Decisions

Even for Happy Lowman, the Sons of Anarchy Enforcer, the Assassin, the Killa, seeing someone he cared about hurting was something he didn't want to see. But this wasn't just someone he cared about, this was the blonde beauty, the SAMCRO Princess, his exact reason for being… She was slowly breaking, piece by piece. The longer she stayed with Jax, the more hurt she was becoming.

She was staying with him again, at his cabin. She was hiding out for the time being, secretly trying to choose between Hap and Jax. She loved Happy with her entire heart but something kept her with Jax and she just couldn't figure it all out. But Happy was the love of her life, Hanna didn't think a person could feel so strongly about another person but here she was, deeply in love with him. Regardless of her being with his brother or not, it didn't matter at this point. She knew what her decision was going to be, she just had to talk to both of them.

She knew deep in her heart that this was how things would turn out because she knew that Happy had deep feelings for her, she knew Happy had always loved her, since they got together years ago in San Francisco. Hanna knew that, no matter what, Happy was always going to be the captor of her heart. She knew that the feelings she had for Jax when she was younger was just puppy love, it was starter feelings as Gemma called it.

Hanna thought the Queen and the mother of Hanna's boyfriend would be furious with her because Jax was going to end up hurt and heartbroken over the information that had been kept from him about Hanna and Happy but surprisingly enough, Gemma still had love for the girl. Hanna guessed from hindsight, it'd be a little hypocritical if Gemma felt differently about the entire situation. Hanna had a sit-down with Gemma a few days back and told her everything; much to Hanna's surprise, Gemma hugged her and told her everything would fall into place.

The short words of wisdom from her stand-in mother made everything seem ok but to get home and have yet another knock-down, drag out with Jax pushed Hanna to leave again. This fight was it for Hanna, she was tired of pushing her feelings for Happy to the back of the stage and trying to find reasons to be with Jax. She didn't mean to show up at Happy's cabin, it just happened.

.

.

.

.

"You thinking about anything particular or just thinking?" Happy sat down beside Hanna on the couch, the TV was on, but the volume was turned down awfully low.

Hanna pulled herself out of her thoughts long enough to shake her head and give the man a smile. "No, just trying to relax my mind. I didn't think you'd come back out here since I was here again."

"Me either but here I am. What the fuck are you watching?" He pointed to the TV, seeing three women speaking together then a man appeared on the screen through blue and white lights.

Hanna shrugged her shoulders, but started laughing when she looked back at the TV. "It's Charmed… I know you remember this show back when I used to watch it at the apartment."

"Hanna, why are you here? You've been here a lot lately and I don't mind it but I need to know what the fuck is going through your head. It's like you're trying to be with him but with me, too." Never being one to discuss feelings, his especially, Happy was a little fed up with the back and forth activity the blonde beauty was sporting. "Make a goddamn decision…" He stood, grabbing his discarded cut and leaving the cabin.

* * *

Being gone for the whole day, he almost expected her to be gone but when he pulled into the driveway of the cabin, he couldn't help but smirk. _Damn hardheaded bitch._

He hung his helmet on the handlebar and walked inside of the cabin. He saw the blonde beauty sitting on the couch. She was holding her phone, scrolling through it. She turned to look at him as he closed the door.

"You just wanna move in?" Happy toed off his boots and sat down beside her.

Hanna smiled and nodded her head. "Even though you don't want me here… I like the peacefulness, it's calming."

Happy threw his arm over Hanna's shoulder and pulled her into him. "You know you gotta fix it, ya know."

Hanna shook her head and stood up. She turned away from Happy and continued shaking her head as Happy stood up to stand behind her, his hands on her shoulders. He turned her around to face him.

"You get your ass over there and fix this shit. No more of this back and forth fighting shit, Hanna. The only problem is you two, not the club, not me, nothing but you and him. You drive each other insane, he has too much shit on his plate right now and you guys fighting all the time isn't making shit any better. You guys clearly aren't ready for this shit, he doesn't need this shit… Our history definitely isn't helping him out either. You didn't make any mistakes back then, I did. I told you to come home because you need him, you guys may fight and argue but he is what keeps ya going. He always has. You feel guilty about the past and that baby but you gotta get over it. I love you so much, girl and I tried so hard to make you happy but I know what he means to you. You need to be with him, that's where you belong. There's no question about it… me and you were a trial run; had to prepare you for this life… A life with him so quit thinking about the past and go fix your problems with him. I'll be fine, I always am."

Happy turned to walk away but he felt her hand on his lower back. He turned around to see tears rolling down her beautiful face. He grabbed her instantly, wrapping his arms around her as tight as he could. Pressing kisses to her head and running his hand over her hair, he sighed.

Hanna pulled away from him, wiped her face and whispered. "I don't want to hurt anyone, Hap. I'm tired of being stuck in this place. I love him and I love you… I can't be this way. I can't be stuck. I have to choose and I don't know what to do. We weren't supposed to get serious, Hap… we were just supposed to be having some fun. But here we are… I don't know what to do… I can't talk to him about this shit. I can't even have a normal conversation with him, we always end up either fucking or fighting and that's not healthy."

Hanna turned away from him and threw her head into her hands. "What the fuck do I do?" Her voice was barely even a whisper.

Happy pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head. She still faced away from him as he wrapped his arms around her. "You got to think about your happiness. Who makes you happy, babe?"

Hanna turned around and buried her face in his chest. She breathed in his scent: leather and cigarettes. It was the most familiar smell to her. Hanna knew she was in a messed up place… Not only was she torn between two men, but they were brothers, they were close.


	16. Charming: Our Addition

**May 12, 2003**

Throwing up for the third time that day was not on the blonde beauty's agenda book, she hadn't been feeling sick when she ate an hour ago but here she was tossing her breakfast up. Hanna walked back into the TM office and sat down behind the desk.

She noticed the smirk on Gemma's face and she rolled her eyes. "I know what you are thinking and it's impossible, it's simply impossible."

"How is it impossible? What, because you two fight like cats and dogs and are nowhere near prepared for this?" Gemma moved to stand beside the blonde. "This is exactly what you two need to get ya back on track. I see the way you look at each other and there's so much love and passion there. But there are also those old feelings of abandonment and pain because he pushed you away and you actually left him. He's afraid of losing you… That man is only afraid of one thing and that's a life without you."

"I don't know how he's even going to feel about this… He's not a family man. I know he doesn't want kids, hell I'm not even sure if I want them or not." Hanna put her head in her hands and shrugged her shoulders. "Fuck me… Maybe I'll wait before telling him."

"Why don't we go get some tests first? Double-check and make sure we are right before we jump to looking for you your own place…" Gemma grabbed her purse from the desk and walked to the door that led to the garage. "Prospect, get in here and watch the desk. If someone comes in, you know what to do. I've gotta run some errands with Hanna. We'll be back later." Gemma looked back to see Hanna standing by the door leading to the lot. "Come on, baby…"

* * *

"Shit, all five tests are positive… What the fuck am I going to do now?" Hanna sat down on the couch in the cabin. She knew Happy wouldn't be home until later so they went there and took the tests. Going to Gemma's risked the guys showing up there and Hanna didn't want anyone to know about the pregnancy tests and tell Happy.

"Take the other 2 later this week, baby, one tomorrow night and then another later on Friday. The worst that can come from this is him breaking up with you… That's it." Gemma shook her head at Hanna's reaction to her statement. "And if that actually happens then you'll come to my house and you'll stay there until we can find you a good, safe house for you and the baby. You don't need him if he's gonna be like that, but don't jump to any conclusions until you talk to him about everything. I'm serious, Hanna. Relax!" Gemma stood up and walked over to where Hanna was standing against the counter. She pulled the blonde into her arms, holding onto her tightly.

"Thank you, Gemma…" Hanna hugged the woman back. Even though she was feeling overwhelmed with the news she'd just received, she was glad her godmother was there to help her through it. She couldn't of anyone else she wanted around her at the moment.

"You're welcome, baby, just let me know if you need anything, ok?" Gemma pulled away the blonde to look at her. She nodded her head and Gemma continued. "Do you want to go with me back to the clubhouse and wait for your man or just stay here?"

"I'm just gonna stay here. I got some things to do around here, but let me know when they get back to the clubhouse." Hanna walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle out of it before she sat down at the table. She watched Gemma nod her head before heading toward her and kissing her forehead then leaving.

* * *

Happy woke up to some loud crashing noises, sounding like something falling over. He jumped up and immediately grabbed his gun. Looking for Hanna on the other side of the bed, he didn't see her. He heard her curse before the shower started running. He walked into the bathroom to see her make-up covering the counter top, her clothes all over the floor and her in the shower.

He made room on the counter for his gun but stopped when he spotted the pregnancy test lying beside a purple tube. He picked up the test to read that it was positive… he felt his world had come crashing down around him. No, he wasn't a family man and being a parent wasn't the most logical ideas he could concoct but he wasn't entirely worried about the positive pregnancy test in his hand. He put it in his jeans pocket, before setting the jeans back on the counter where he first had them and took off his boxers.

Opening the shower door, he quickly stepped in. He knew he was too quiet for her to hear him so when he quietly closed to shower door, he finally looked up to see her back to him and he knew she didn't know he was behind her. He carefully placed his hands on her hips, affectively making her jump.

* * *

Happy was pulled out of his sleep by the ringing of one of his burners. He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. Hanna was asleep on top on him; one of his hands was planted on her ass while his other hand was above his head. He reached for the phone and answered the call before it could disturb Hanna.

"_It's Jax… I'm sorry for waking you up but we need you, brotha. We found the guy that's been sending you those threatening messages. We're at the warehouse…"_

"I'll be there soon. Is there anyone at the clubhouse?"

"_Yeah, Juice and Ray are there. Why?"_

"Don't want Hanna to be alone; I'll drop her off there." Happy ended the call and put the phone back on his nightstand. He shook Hanna in an effort to wake her up but it didn't work. Shaking her again, he watched her get comfortable on him.

Seeing that was she wasn't gonna wake up, he smacked her bare ass. When she jolted up, he was definitely receiving a death glare. "What in the fuck do you want, Happy?"

He smirked, trying not to react harshly to how she spoke to him. He had only allowed one woman to speak that way to him, other than his mother and she was the one doing it now. He loved her and he knew he couldn't react to how she spoke to him because it'd only end in a fight.

"We gotta go to the clubhouse. Club shit's going on." He spoke softly, trying to cease her annoyance with being woken up.

"No, I'm staying here… you go." Hanna shook her head and rolled off of the tattooed man. She got comfortable on her side of the bed.

Happy got out of the bed and pulled his boxers and jeans on. Picking up his boots, he pulled them on as well. He turned to face the bed and pulled the comforter off of Hanna's body. She rolled over to look at him and muttered a simple "Fuck you" before rolling back over to try to go back to sleep.

He was starting to get annoyed with her. "Get up. I'm not leaving you here by yourself; shit's been crazy these last couple of days so get up. You're gonna stay at the clubhouse with Juice and Ray."

"Who the fuck is Ray?" Hanna started to move out of the bed and grabbed a bra.

"Prospect… Here." Happy watched her pull on a pair of sweatpants and tossed her a t-shirt. He pulled on a t-shirt and grabbed his cut. "Come on, we gotta go."

Hanna huffed as she slipped on her chestnut brown Ugg boots. She walked behind Happy and watched him lock up the cabin. When he was done, they walked side by side to his bike, hand in hand. He looked down at her before he on the motorcycle. "We need to have a serious fuckin' talk before we get around your brother, Juice and Jax."

"If it's about the cut, I told Gemma that I ran into an open cabinet while preparing breakfast the other morning… She knows how easy that can happen." Hanna pulled her hand out of his.

Happy gave her a pained look. "No, not about that… The other morning when I woke up to you being loud as shit in the bathroom and you dropped some shit or some shit and were cursing the whole time…" Hanna nodded her head. "Found something I didn't really want to even be in a 20 mile radius of us. When were you gonna tell me?"

Hanna shrugged her shoulders. "I know you don't want this…"

"If you go out and get another goddamn abortion, I will kill you. This is my damn baby, too. You talk to me about this, not Gemma, Donna or anyone of your friends in San Francisco. This is our baby, our life, our problems." The anger was rising but he knew he was gonna get this across before anything else happened.

His girl was pregnant again… Once again, she was thinking about aborting the pregnancy. He had to show her that he loved her and wanted this to happen. He'd never admit it to his brothers but he was actually a little excited about Hanna being pregnant.

"Fine, ok… I was going to tell you when shit calmed down. You think I don't know that shit is crazy? I know it is and that's why I kept this to myself. I had no intention of getting an abortion this time, I was going to keep the baby. I still am gonna keep the baby. Calm down, Hap… I'm not going to do that again. Don't you see what happened to both of us last go-round?"

Happy nodded his head and pulled her to him. "I want this baby; I want the future with you… Ink you, hell; I'll marry you if I have to… I just want you." His lips caught hers in a deep, passionate kiss. He hadn't kissed her like this since they were in San Francisco together; their last night together, their last night before he pushed her away and she left him, before they truly broke each other apart.

* * *

**AN: Here's this lovely new chapter... I'm sorry it's been awhile, forgive me. I've been busy with _An Outlaw's Love _and the new story I started, _Two Doves & A Crow. _Check it out if you are wanted another Happy story. Let me know what ya think about this new one ;)**


	17. Charming: Unhappy Visits

**September 29, 2003**

"How the hell am I supposed to know which part goes with the other?" Hanna handed Happy all three bike parts that were laying on the toolbox.

Happy snatched the parts out of the blonde's hands and set them down on the Dyna's seat. "Your father and brother have bikes, babe… You should definitely know some shit about bikes and fixing cars. I had so hope for you too."

"Yeah well, I spent my time with Gemma when Ope got a fuckin' bike. When are we going to your mom's?" Hanna started to rub her protruding stomach. She was now four months pregnant and while she could find out now what she was having, she wanted to wait.

Happy stopped what he was doing and wiped his hands off on the rag that was nearby. Moving toward his girlfriend, he pushed her hands out of the way and started to rub her stomach. "You know he likes me more than you…" He pressed his lips to hers in a quick heated kiss.

"Quit calling the baby a boy… you don't know what it is, yet." Hanna tried to stand up but Happy had her pinned her down in the chair she was sitting in. "Would you move your big ass? You're gonna squish me and the baby."

Hap chuckled and stood up, pulling her up with him. "Let me get a shower then we can leave. Why don't you join me?"

"Because you get distracted easily when I'm in the shower with you and we need to get down there before he gets too late." She grabbed his hand and started to lead him out of the garage and into the cabin. Watching her walk the entire time, staring at her ass, he pulled his hand out of hers and stalked closer to her. Grabbing her hips and turning her around, Hap's hands found her ass and hoisted her up. They continued to walk through the house until they ended up in their room, where he had her up against the wall by the bathroom door. "Happy Lowman! Get your ass in the shower now!"

He trailed kisses from her lips down her neck, slowly moving his tongue along her skin. He knew what he was doing… he loved playing this game with her. Teasing her, getting her worked up and then shutting it all down… She wanted to kill him each and every time he did it but he continued doing it to her anyway. He knew her libido was out of this world especially with her being pregnant and he loved it so much. He loved her like this. "You know how fuckin' sexy you are when you're trying to boss me around?"

Hanna squirmed her way out of his arms and lowered herself to the floor. "I'm about to leave without you, Lowman…" She said walking into the bathroom and began checking her make-up.

"No you're not… If you re-do your make-up one more time, I'm going to kill you. You're fuckin' beautiful, Hanna… You don't even need that shit to prove that." He followed her into the bathroom, undressing as he went. Coming to stand directly behind her, completely naked, he pulled her to him. Grinding into her, he smirked inwardly as he heard Hanna gasp. "You sure you don't wanna take a shower with me?"

Hanna quickly nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm sure… Hurry up, Hap!" She spoke softly as she grinded her ass on him. Hearing him groan, she smiled… "Go take your shower, baby, before I make it worse for you."

.

.

.

.

"Oh Hanna, you beautiful thing, you! I have missed your visits so much!" Jocelyn quickly wrapped Hanna up in her arms. They stayed in each other's embrace for a few minutes before Jocelyn pulled away from the blonde, still holding onto her Hanna's arms. Jocelyn's eyes connected with the bulging belly that Hanna was sporting. "And what is this?" Jocelyn looked back at her son who was looking away from his mother's glare. "Hey, you… Mr. Big and Bad… you got something you wanna tell me?"

Happy looked at his mother, trying to remain in his tough exterior but he just couldn't… Not around her, he bowed his head. Succumbing to her glare, knowing that no matter how old he got, she would still kick his ass if she needed to and with the way she was looking at him right now, he knew he was close to getting his ass kicked. "She's pregnant, Ma… About four months. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"We don't know what we are having yet but that's why we're here… We wanted to tell before then. I'm so sorry, Jocelyn." Hanna moved to wrap her arm around the woman, trying to calm her down. "It's my fault, Jocelyn… I wanted to wait until everything was 100% certain before letting you know."

"But I'm sure your family knew about this… Thanks for leaving me out of the loop. Why don't you both just go? I'm not sure I want to be around you both right now. At the very most, I should have been at the top of list of people to know about this. It's my grandchild you're having, Hanna…" Jocelyn stepped away from Hanna and moved past Happy to sit down on the couch.

Happy groaned, annoyed with the way she was acting. "Come on, Ma… don't be upset. Especially at her, she was just trying to spare your feelings because we all know how much you want grandchildren!"

"I don't want to hear that bullshit, Victor! Now go!" Happy groaned hearing his mother call him by his first name. She never called him that unless she was truly upset with him. Now this was one of those times.

Hanna raised her eyebrows at the name Hap was just called. She walked to Jocelyn, bending down to kiss her cheek. "I'm really sorry, Jocelyn. I am. We love you, you know?" Hanna turned to Happy and gave him a half-hearted smile. "I have a doctor's appointment in a few weeks that will tell me the gender of the baby, I'd like to come back and spend some time with you then."

"I wish you wouldn't act like this, Ma… It's really not that big of a deal. We're telling you now and that's what matters." Happy huffed before walking out of the door, slamming it on his way.

Hanna kissed Jocelyn on her cheek again and grabbed her purse. "I'll see you in a few weeks… Please don't be mad at us." Hanna walked out of the front door, not in the same fashion as her boyfriend.

.

.

.

.

"So… you wanna explain the name or are we just gonna ignore the fact that she called you something totally different?" Hanna looked over at Happy who was chain smoking and grunted every few minutes.

He looked at her with a look of annoyance and frustration. "Victor Happy Lowman… After my piece of shit dad. Ma's hippie ass started calling me Happy because she says I was an overly happy baby. That piece of shit left when I was twelve for some bitch waitress but came back when I was fifteen to try to get back with Ma. She wanted him to get close with me again before she made any moves but I wasn't havin' it… That fucker can get bent for all I give a shit about. He left again when Ma told him that I hated his sorry ass. I stuck with Happy… I didn't want to share that name with him."

"Did you go by Happy in school?" Hanna grabbed Hap's hand, bringing it to rest on her stomach. She knew that it soothed him just as much as he soothed the baby inside of her. For some reason, the baby was hooked on Hap. Every time he talked, the baby kicked a lot; every time he touched the area, the baby calmed down and so did he. Hanna came to notice how if Hap was upset and he started rubbing her stomach, he'd soon calm down. That was to no issue to Hanna so she did what she could each time.

Hap shook his head. "I tried to, stupid fuckers would call me Victor anyway. I didn't appreciate one bit, hence my juvie record."

"So basically, you've always been a big asshole? All because of your dad? Baby, you weren't the one missing out… He was. He will never be able to take credit for the amazing man you became. Granted, you're a real prick but you're also very wonderful. Your mom did so great on you, ya know that right?" Hanna watched as Hap threw his cigarette out the window and he started to rub small circles on her belly. "I mean look at how well your baby responds to you… Your mere presence is enough for it. This kid loves you so much and it's not even born yet! That speaks volumes, baby, huge, loud volumes."

Happy looked over to the blonde beauty and smiled at her. She always knew how to pull him out his dark place and make him see lightness again. It was one of the reasons he loved her. He continued to rub the small circles on her stomach until he looked at her again to see she was asleep, her left hand resting on his thigh and her right hand resting at the bottom of her stomach, protectively.

* * *

**AN: I know it's been a while and I apologize, I've been working on _An Outlaw's Love. _I hope you guys are enjoying that story as well as all the one shots. Let me know what you think about this update, and check out Chapter 44 of _An Outlaw's Love_ if you haven't already :)**


	18. Charming: A Bond So Indestructible

**January 30, 2004**

Hanna slowly lifted the four day old baby out of her crib and left the nursery to go downstairs to start cooking breakfast. Happy wasn't awake yet but Hanna knew he'd wake up and immediately go take a shower before making his way downstairs. While Hanna wasn't getting much sleep because of her newborn daughter not being able to sleep through the night, Hap was getting the same amount of sleep.

The man never slept well if his woman was in a bad mood. If she wasn't sleeping, neither was he. He'd never let her know that though. He was connected to her, they both were connected to each other and they always would be. He could always pick up on her emotions, just like she could with him.

Hanna laid her sleeping daughter down in the bassinet that was sitting by the kitchen table. She moved quickly around the kitchen preparing eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage, and Happy's favorite: cheese grits.

Turning the coffee pot on, Hanna also heard the shower turn off. A couple beats later, the blonde beauty heard the sound of heavy footsteps walking around upstairs before trudging down the staircase. Hanna quickly darted through the kitchen and foyer to meet the man at the bottom of the stairs, stopping him in his tracks. "What?" His raspy voice that made the woman's blood sing sounded through the house.

"Be quiet… Veronica is still asleep and I don't want her waking up yet." Hanna whispered, cupping a hand over Hap's mouth.

Grabbing her hips and pushing her out of his way and up against the banister to his right, he let his hands roam over her before they stopped on her ass. "I could think of better ways to wake her up if you really wanna go there."

"You still have to wait four to six weeks, sorry, baby." Hanna smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her words meant nothing to the man, he wanted his woman and he wanted her now. He hoisted her up, his lips quickly finding the exposed skin of her chest and neck. The tank top she was wearing was cut low enough for him to have plenty of skin to kiss. "Hap" The word came out more as a moan than anything. The man knew she loved being kissed on the neck, it was a weak spot for her.

Happy's hands quickly found the straps of her tank top and he tugged them down her arms as best he could in an effort to free her breasts. He succeeded and his hand slowly found one of them and began to slowly massage it.

Hearing his blonde beauty hiss the way she did definitely wasn't something he expected to hear so he quickly pulled back, checking her face for answers as to why she had just hissed from him doing something that would normally earn him moans of pleasure.

"I'm sore as hell, I'm sorry…" Hanna quickly pushed her boyfriend away from her, pulling her tank top back into place as she ran up the stairs. Happy watched her run and he looked around the foyer as if the walls and furniture would give him answers. Before he could make a move to follow the blonde up the stairs, he heard his daughter's cry and he decided against going upstairs and went to find his tiny excuse for living. Walking into the kitchen, he spotted the breakfast on the kitchen table and the man couldn't help but smile. _Damn her, she's too fucking to good to me. _

Hap spotted the newborn squirming in her bassinet, crying. However, he didn't notice her mother standing in the other archway that led to the dining room. Hap picked up the crying newborn and quickly adjusted her to a comfortable situation, shushing her as he did so. He started to bounce her, remembering that's what Hanna would do to quiet the baby. Veronica slowly started to hush and calm down as she took in the sight before her.

Hanna continued to watch her boyfriend and his baby girl as she tried to wipe at her tears that were drying on her cheeks. It wasn't that she was having a hard time being a new mother, but it was the fact that she was afraid of losing the man she loved so much. She was scared that during the four to six weeks she wasn't supposed to have sex that he'd grow impatient and turn to a different source of release. Hanna knew how much the man loved sex and she knew that four weeks was a long time, especially without sex. She couldn't help her fears, she just had them. She was afraid of not being able to lose the baby weight and that he would leave her for someone who looked better. She had many fears of just the welfare of her relationship.

Happy continued to bounce himself affectively bouncing the tiny baby that just so happened to resemble him with her tan skin, dark hair and dark eyes. He made sure that Veronica remained calm and once he knew for sure that she was ok, he sat down in his chair at the kitchen table, watching the newborn watch him. "What are you looking at? Huh? Yeah, kid, I'm your dad… You're stuck with me. Sorry 'bout it." He spoke to her as if she really could understand him. For a split second, Hap started to think she could understand him because she looked so intrigued in his words. "I guess you know that beautiful woman that you're with most of the time is your mom… One lucky kid, ya know… She's the best thing in this crazy world. She's so smart and beautiful; I know you'll be just like her. I bet you're wondering how I won her… I don't know, kid but I'm so glad I did. I think she knows it but I love her more than life… hell, I hope she knows it. We should probably go check on her… I think I upset her a minute ago. I didn't mean to, shit I just meant to make her feel good. You wouldn't understand that and you better not understand that for a very long time. You got it, kid? You're not dating ever, especially a Son. I'll kill any little shithead that tries anything on ya." Hap pointed his finger at her and he watched her form what seemed like a smile to him. He chuckled at her and shook his head. "Jesus Christ, you're gonna be just like her... Damn troublemaker." Hap stood up and started to walk through the archway that led to the foyer but he stopped and grabbed a piece of bacon off the plate in the middle of the table. "Come on, let's go check on your Mom."

He left the kitchen, not seeing his blonde beauty take off toward the foyer and up the stairs before he could even give out of the kitchen. She may have just had a baby but she could still move quick and quiet as hell. Something she picked up from the Killer. However, having heard her boyfriend speak of her so highly had fresh tears streaming down her face as she quickly made her way in the bathroom off her bedroom and she was trying to get them to stop before Hap made it to her.

* * *

**AN: I felt like it was important to let you all see Hap and Roni's relationship. Even before she was born, they had some kind of bond and connection that couldn't be touched. Now that she is here, it's important that the bond is still unbreakable. Even after Hanna takes off with Roni. **

**If you missed it, I posted the 3rd Installment's first chapter yesterday! It's called _The Outlaw Life_. Chapter 2 is going to be up later in the day. Enjoy, my loves.**

_Let me know what ya think of this new one, ;)_  



End file.
